Decade
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A mysterious, 18-year old teenager from another dimension is on a mission, which is to find and kill selected targets from other dimensions, and that target is Kyuu Renjou. Will he kill them all or try to find another way? Feat. Kamen Rider Decade
1. His Mission

**_Decade_**

Hello, readers! Another Detective School Q fic, but this is not the anniversary fic that I'm advertising about. Rather a one-shot fic and probably a preview on what to expect in the near future. Though Class Q and the rest are here and will be highlighted, this one will focus on an OC (Original Character) who will be the central figure here and will be billed as a central, anti-hero (but not a villain) character.

If you're wondering what the title suggest, decade means "Ten Years", and yes…this is the OC who's going to appear maybe in 2012 (not the future in this fic…I'll be writing a fic on this four years from now, as I'll be writing the anniversary fic from 2009-2010, and another DSQ fic in 2011). While I won't be giving much info on this Decade character, I'll provide some clues on what he's going to do and what role he'll be playing and what connection he has to the characters. But more particularly, this Decade will be targeting a certain DDS student though his motive will intentionally be a riddle which may not be solved until the later date.

Like my previous fic, this will have certain time-traveling elements similar to xxxHolic and Tsubasa Chronicles.

Well, enough said, time to get a move on. Yup, Yuko Ichihara will show up here in a cameo appearance, and so is Clow Reed, so expect a little magic, but more sci-fi scenes.

Disclaimer:

- **_Detective School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Decade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Tsubasa Chronicle_** and **_xxxHolic_** are owned by CLAMP

- - -

In what appeared to be Tokyo, Japan, it had a look of a modern-day look and the landscape is akin to a real world. Cities, cars, normal-looking people…it all looked the same. Everything is normal and there are no traces of any discrepancies…except that…the clothing of the people seemed to resemble that of another world: royal-looking, majestic…commoner-garbed. Then there are flying carpets, flying dragons…people wielding magic staffs…that is something that doesn't tell that this is the REAL Japan.

At the top of a skyscraper, there is a 15-year old boy standing there looking down at the ground below. He was watching the people walking the pedestrian lane and cars moving. Looking up you could see several people traveling via brooms and magic staffs and then he looked at his hands. He wondered what to do with them since he acquired them through unknown means, and he wondered if using them in his forthcoming battles with his chosen targets would be worth the time even if it means killing them.

In his left hand appeared to be a belt buckle which is futuristic and high-tech in nature, which also suspect that it may have something to do with the origin of that belt…since he acquired it through mysterious means. He glanced closer to it and wondered if this will help him in his mission and if this will further aid him in his battle since it is said it will give him more power than the average fighter - - magical or technological.

In his right hand are cards…but they are not just any cards…they resembled that of data cards. Cards made from raw data and are technological in nature. However, when the back of the data cards are shown, it revealed the wings that resembled that of the Sakura Cards. Even the symbol of the Sakura Staff is also imbedded. Sighing, he shuffled the cards and turn around, his back facing the audience (the readers, actually) and then metallic belt straps appeared from both sides of the buckle and attached behind his waist. Then he showed to the audience (again, the readers) the data card (only the back portion) then seemingly placed it in front of his waist and a transformation occurred. Digital light enveloped him and the background light appeared to resemble barcodes and soon the light became too bright to see, and when the light faded the boy turn around and the audience could now see what he has become. He now resembled combination of a stag beetle and a Hemiptera (or "true bug"), his armor color are a mix of red, black and white with barcode designs.

Now that he is powered up, he went to a nearby table and opened a laptop and the LCD showed images of several persons. It turns out that these people in the image are his intended targets and it means that he'll have to fight them…even if it means killing them in order to achieve his goals, whatever these goals are.

"Sorry…all of you…but this is something I must undertake…for this mission a life is at stake…I do not want to take your lives…but this is meant to be…I know I don't belong to your dimensions but I must do this whatever it takes…"

He then glances at one image and his knuckles trembled for he is among the targets that must be eliminated. He is Kyuu Renjou, that of another dimension of Japan. He is hailed as one of the most promising detectives there, and now it is a possibility that Kyuu's native dimension would lose one of its pioneering detectives. Seeing enough, Decade shut down the laptop and hid it somewhere safe. He head towards the edge of the rooftop and jumps down. Descending head-first, he looked down and is breathing deeply as he is halfway down before a blinding light flashed around him and slowly disappeared leaving a trail of barcodes before any witnesses could see him.

- - -

At another building which is a cross of a corporate building and a semi-modern day palace with regal ambience, a businessman resembling Fei Wong Reed, is reading a newspaper when another man, resembling a magical wizard, both in physical and clothing attire, entered the room and he seemingly resembles Jafar (from Aladdin) and is talking to him.

"Sir…is it really wise to send him to do your work even though there's a possibility that he might betray you and abandon his mission? It's not that I question your judgment but as your advisor I…"

"Fear not…he knows what's at stake…if he chose to abandon it then it will be his loss and not mine…and I can replace him anytime if he show signs of rebellion. Also I can banish him to another dimension with no means of returning…simple as that…so no worry, my friend…all is well and he should be here by now…"

Then the light of barcodes materializes and appeared is the 15-year old boy who is already encased in his armor. He was standing rather defensively but tried not to earn Reed's wrath or the deal is off. He and Fei Wong Reed had a stare down before words intervene.

"Hello, Tsukasa Kodoya…I'm pleased that you've arrived here just in time. Care to have some refreshments…or snacks…or some…"

"No. I'm here because you have to power to send me to my first target. Let's get this over with so I can finish it."

"Ah…the direct approach…I admire that in a teenager…very well…to the rooftop, please…"

- - -

At the rooftop **_Fei Wong Reed_** and **_Jafar_** are standing at the right side of the roof while the 15-year old boy is standing to the other side. He was gritting his teeth as he knew that the two men were behind his current dilemma but had no proof. All he had to do is trust them and then he braced himself as the two wizards chanted a spell and a circle appeared underneath him and Tsukasa Kadoya slowly descended into the circle. He was sent to the dimension where he will meet his first target.

After he left the two wizards smiled and went back to their office.

- - -

At Japan, in another dimension, this dimension appeared to be the REAL world and everything is normal here. Kyuu Renjou was walking near an abandoned bar when he heard a chime of a ringing sound and he knew that something is amiss. Looking at a window he saw another person emerging from the window's reflection. It was another Kyuu, except that his clothing's emblems are reversed and he knew that the Kyuu-look-alike is from the Digimon world.

"You're from the Digital World!"

"Come and get me…you're parallel self wants to challenge you…"

He Kyuu-look-alike retreated and the real Kyuu stood in front of the window's reflection and took out a card deck with a dragon's symbol engraved and a metallic belt appeared and attached on Kyuu's waist. He did a pose and chanted "henshin" and inserted the card deck into the holster of the belt and is encased in a red and white armore. He became the **Zodiac Fighter Red Futagoza** (Red Gemini) and went inside the reflection, and when he arrived there the Kyuu-look-alike stood there and did the same, a card deck, a belt, and when he inserted it he too was encaded in an armor, and is similar to the real Kyuu, except that his armor was black, and he became **Black Futagoza** (Black Gemini). A black Dragon-Digimon came behind its master and Kyuu summoned hi, which is red. Before the two Gemini are about to engage in a battle the light with barcodes appeared and Tsukasa Kadoya appeared. The two Gemini fighters were stunned for Tsukasa Kadoya is actually an identical version of Kyuu.

"Who…who are YOU?? You looked just like me!"

But Kodoya said nothing and initiated his transformation to Decade and now he is ready to fight. Seeing him as a mere obstacle Black Futagoza initiated his Final Vent and did a Black Dragon Kick, but then Decade moved in a blinding speed and a laser saber appeared and cut down his black-colored opponent in two as well as killing his Digimon partner and they exploded. As the smoke cleared Decade emerged and spoke to Red Gemini.

"Kyuu Renjou…it's nothing personal and I have no hatred towards you…but I m must kill you."

Decade then lynches towards Kyuu in his Zodiac armor and the Class Q leader braces himself as he assume Survive Mode.

- - -

At a shop, Kimihiro Watanuki, Maru and Maro were eating popcorn while watching the scene via a giant crystal ball as Yuko Ichihara looks on, seeing that Fei Wong Reed is up to no good, for she seem to know what Tsukasa Kodoya (aka Decade) is going through, yet she opt not to interfere.

"Miss Yuko…are you sure we shouldn't interfere and help…? Killing Kyuu Renjou of several dimensions might cause a rift in time and space…"

"Do you think Mr. Kodoya would appreciate it? And what would you think would happen when Fei Wong Reed find out that I'm here? We'd be in trouble if we act prematurely. The best we could do is wait and see."

Abiding her advice, Watanuki chose to stay out of the way and went back to the kitchen to make more popcorn.

- - -

Well, that's my REAL last fic of Detective School Q for this year…think of this as my Christmas present to you readers. At least this will keep you busy until my anniversary fic, Parasite Eve, will be ready within March or April of next year.

Though I can't tell you more about Decade at this point, all I can say is that this fic was inspired from both Tsubasa and xxxHolic. I'm starting to watch the series again via subtitles, at least I'm getting some pointers on that. And note that the Kyuu battle is taken from my previous work, **Koudoutai: Episode FINAL**. Sorry for the cliffhanger on the Kyuu-Decade battle, it was intentional as it was meant to be a teaser. You'll see more of it come 2012.

Reviews are welcomed, and let me know what are your thoughts by clicking the review box.


	2. Parallel Universes

**_Decade_**

Surprise! Another chapter for this fic and it turn out that it wasn't a one-shot as previously stated before. I said that this is only a one-shot and nothing else, but something made me change my mind, and I thought I should make some changes in it. Believe me, I do not intended to add more chapters here but something made me decided to change it.

When I re-read the fic, I realized that I made a lot of loopholes and plot-hole here and the summary made me realize a few glaring errors as well as making me realize that some of the plot elements are missing. It stated that Tsukasa Kodoya is going to assault certain targets and that included Kyuu…a lot of Kyuu's from other dimensions. There I realized that I have to add some more plot elements to justify my summary so I decided to do some add-ons as well as include more characters, since I stated in my last chapter that the rest of Class Q are going to make an appearance, so they'll show up within the rest of the chapters.

Also, since I stated that my new character, "Decade", will assault Kyuu in different universes, I decided to bring in certain characters from my previous fanfics to help out with the story and there they'll play a part here. The first fanfic from my previous works that made an appearance last chapter was from my fanfic **_Koudoutai_**, and so I decided to insert more elements from my previous works to help justify it.

Again this fic will be short (in terms of chapters since this won't be a serious one until 2012) but I thought I should add an element of mystery until my planned fics are finished. And without further ado, here is chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Decade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Tsubasa Chronicle_** and **_xxxHolic_** are owned by CLAMP

- - -

**_Three years ago…_**

At an excavation site near the Clow Kingdom, two 12-year old boys were at a ruin where an archeological activity is taking place. The lead archeologist, a man named Fujitaka, was cautioning the two boys to be careful not to go deep into the hole that was being dug by his other diggers. As the digging continues the diggers have finally excavated what appeared to be a huge chest covered with sand. The two 12-year old boys, named Syaoran and Kyuu, went towards the chest to open it much to the diggers' advice not to pry onto the chest's contents. There they discovered what appeared to be an ancient belt, and Kyuu was the first to take it and tried to fit it around his waist. It was a perfect fit and Syaoran was envious at his "adopted brother" (they're orphans and Fujitaka took them in), but did not object to it and watched him put on the belt.

"So, Kyuu…a perfect fit?"

"Yup…though I wonder what this belt could do…"

"Boys…that's not a toy…we'd better observe it first to see if that belt won't pose a threat to any of you or us. Better let me have it…"

And so Fujitaka took the belt and kept it safe from robbers' hands and the two boys went to a safe distance to see what other activities are about to ensue, but they are eyeing at the belt that their adoptive father have and are anxious to see what the belt could do and couldn't wait to try it out. Meanwhile, Fujitaka then saw some encrypted writings embedded in the chest and tried to translate it. There he became mystified at what he figured out.

"The ancient Belt of the Arcle…whoever wears it will be given a great amount of power…but must be physically prepared…those who are not bodily prepared will meet certain doom…"

Seeing that his two adopted sons are quite active and strong, he decided to try it on either two to see if they are fit to wear the Arcle Belt and to see if letting either Syoaran or Kyuu wear it would benefit the Clow Kingdom.

- - -

**_Three years later…_**

At the native universe where Decade is born, he re-appeared at the same rooftop of the skyscraper where he left off, and he reverted back to normal. Tsukasa Kodoya, who is the exact look-alike of Kyuu, was feeling nauseous as he glanced at his right hand. He was holding what appeared to be a data card where the picture of Red Gemini is placed, and at the floor were blood stains that dripped down from his hand. He had just killed two Kyuu's from the dimension he just entered and he knew he had no choice. His mission was to take out selected targets and that includes Kyuu…literally.

"_I don't know what's right…do I really have to kill every Kyuu that I encountered?_"

He wanted to back out of this but deep inside something made him hesitant to back off from his mission. He glanced at the laptop again and looked at the monitor. There are other targets that are listed and their pictures shown. Moreover there are other pictures of Kyuu among them and he wondered if doing this would solve his problem.

"_How long will it take to solve my problem by killing my dimensional counterparts?_"

Then a voice spoke to him with sarcasm-like tone, and it was none other than Fei Wong Reed.

"As long as you do your job then your problem will be solved…unless you want to back away, then it's up to you…though you will lose in the end…you wouldn't want that, do you?"

Gritting his teeth, Tsukasa had no choice but to move on and prepared himself for the next assignment. He closed his laptop after choosing his next destination and move out towards the next dimension where his target awaits him.

- - -

**_Somewhere in another timeline…_**

Tokyo City, at a motorcycle race track, Kyuu was practicing his motorcycle racing for he was an aspiring racer and planned to win the upcoming Moto GP tournament to be held in five days. Looking on at the sidelines was his girlfriend, Megumi Minami, who is Kyuu's track manager. She watched him training everyday and is very supportive of him. She wished that he win the tournament to boost his dreams.

Elsewhere, at the Tokyo Police Department, Superintendent Touyama was at a research facility of the MPD where his 19-year old son Kinta was present, and there the father-and-son tandem were told by the scientist that Kinta was chosen to don their new secret project, codenamed "**G3**". The "G3" System is shown in which it was an armored suit that vaguely resembled "Robocop", except that the helmet resembled a grasshopper.

"Gee, dad…I'm honored to be chosen as the user of this system…but I don't think I deserve it…"

"You do, son…after you saved 20 hostages from 20 hostage-takers last week that our superiors have chosen you to don it…here…you can start testing it now…"

- - -

**_Somewhere else in another timeline…_**

Sengoku Era. Kyutu Renjouru was tending his farm and things are looking peaceful here and no bandits in sight nor are there any Makamou or rogue Oni. It has been a long time since the Orochi has been defeated and peace has been restored. Thanks in part to Kyuu's help both the humans and Oni are now living peacefully and that was all that matters to him. However, what he didn't realize is that danger is fast approaching and he is unprepared for what lies ahead of him.

Elsewhere, Kazumaki is sitting inside a room of the Buddhist temple and sensed an aura that he never felt before. He immediately sensed that one of his fellow Oni is in danger and must go to where he is sensing the aura, hoping that he is not too late. He got a call from the Almighty telling him what he is about to face and that one of the Oni is in danger of being killed.

"_Kami-Sama tells me that an enemy from another time is heading towards on of us...wait...he's telling me...Kyutu...he's being targeted! Blast! No time to summon the others...I'd better get there before all is too late!_"

The rest of the Buddhist students and workers are startled as Kazumaki dashes out of the temple and towards the nearest village looking worried and in a hurry. The Chief Abbott got a mental call from the Almighty telling him what Kazumaki is going and why he had to hurry. The Chief Abbott gathered everyone and told them to start praying for Kazumaki and the Oni's safety.

- - -

**_In another dimension…_**

Just outside SMART Brain Corporation, Kyuu and the rest of the DDS students are ready to go in to rescue Ryu from both Pluto and SMART Brain itself as well as rescuing Megumi who is also held captive there. Both sides (the heroes and the villains) are also unaware of what fate awaits them should Decade travel landed him to that particular era

- - -

**_Meanwhile…in the real world…_**

Class Q and Class F are in Shibuya and are about to split up in to two groups as they came to an agreement on which case they are going to take. Class F (from Hana Yori Dango) are going to trace down the culprits who are responsible for the deaths of several gangsters and groups while Class Q search for the missing Super GALS, and they are now going separate ways. They too are unaware of what going to happen to them in a matter of moments as they too are being targeted by Decade.

- - -

At the dimensional space, Tsukasa Kodoya is standing in front of what appeared to be a black hole and is hesitant to go there as he knew there is no turning back and going through there would take him to a random world where one of his targets resides there and that another Kyuu native to that world also lives there. He knew that this situation is unavoidable and he took it upon himself that he had to do this in order to fulfill a duty as well as hoping that his dilemma would be solved.

"_Damn…there's no turning back now. I only hope that my next target won't involve another Kyuu…I've already took tow lives…and they're both versions of Kyuu…if I happen to encounter another one…Kami-Sama please help me…! I don't know what to do…! I do not wish for this to happen but I have no choice…!_"

After another few minutes of hesitating, he went inside the black hole and is heading to which place and where his next target is. He braced himself as he is uncertain which era he is going but prayed that he won't encounter another of his counterpart and take his life. He already took two lives of two Kyuu's and he is wishing that he won't encounter another for the third time. He cursed himself for getting suckered into making a deal with someone but he had no choice for a life is at stake and he took it upon himself to take that risk in hopes of saving something very important to him.

- - -

- Well, another chapter and this time another cliffhanger. This chapter is quite akin to Tsubasa Chronicles and another time-traveling element came in. Yup, Syoaran from Tsubasa Chronicles appeared and is "related" to Kyuu in some way. That is one of many dimensions where Decade would possibly entered. And what you read there is taken from that anime and another show, Kamen Rider Kuuga.

- The next story arc you've read above where another dimensional Kyuu being an aspiring motorcycle and Kinta being part of the MPD's secret "G3" project is from the show "Kamen Rider Agito". Should that story make it through the next chapter you'll get to see more of it.

- Then there are the Oni from my previous work, "Kyuu And The Seven War Demons". It is also a possibility that Decade might go there and take out another of his counterpart. It remains to be seen how Kyutu would defend himself against his futuristic counterpart since he is from the Sengoku Period.

- The next two are from my previous fanfics, Rise Of The Orphenochs, Paradise Lost, and Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols, Missing A's. Though they're in the Detective School q category, they will be portrayed as "different universes" and that means lot's of parallel versions of Kyuu.

I leave it to you which "universe" you'd like to see and which one you want to see should I decide to bring in a third chapter.


	3. Faiz's World

**_Decade_**

Surprise again! Another chapter for this fic and this time it'll be a lot more complex that I expected. We are just moments away from the next target about to die at the hands of a tragic anti-hero character as he struggles to ignore his conscience while taking out his selected target which includes a Kyuu from the dimension he is about to enter. He knew he couldn't back out at is word and "contract", and he knew he'll lose more than his own life. Someone very precious to him will die as well, so he must do this even though he'll be sent to Hell for this.

And without further ado, Chapter 3, and as requested by **Twilight Kyuu**, the "universe" that I'm about to highlight will be from my fanfic, **_Rise Of The Orphenochs_**, but a surprise "universe" as well. See below what this "universe" that I've taken from.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective_****_School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS and Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Decade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Tsubasa Chronicle_** and **_xxxHolic_** are owned by CLAMP

- - -

**_Outside the Dimensional Warp…_**

Tsukasa Kodoya is about to enter the black hole-like entrance when he stopped at the last moment, hesitant to go in as he was starting to feel conscience as he started to reconsider his actions, and was torn on whether to go in or not. He was feeling that his head is about to split in to two parts as he started to feel that the Kyuu he killed at the first dimension he entered was calling to him and urged him to find another way to solve his problem.

"_I feel…that…Kyuu…or rather…Red Futagoza…is telling me to stop…do I have to listen to him or should I go on…what should I do…I don't know what to think anymore…_"

But then a voice spoke to him while "gold feathers" began appearing out of nowhere while raining, and gave the Kyuu look-alike a warning about what is at stake here and what would happen if he backs away from his next mission.

"**_You know well what would happen if you back away from this…and though you have the option to do this…but what about the important thing in your life? Would you be willing to abandon it? If you wouldn't care about it…I'll be more than willing to take it and claim it as my own…_**"

"Stay out of this! FINE!!! I'll get the job done just keep away from her!!!"

And without further ado, Tsukasa went inside the black hole and went to where the next time warp would take him while the gold feathers disappear.

- - -

**_At _****_Tokyo_****_ Japan…_**

Mask Rider Faiz arrived and tries his luck against the Orphenoch King, but was easily tossed aside. Yuji then arrived, and told Takumi that he was sorry for what happened, and tried to take on the king, but was tossed aside. Takumi stood up and urged everyone to fight in order to find the answer to their destinies.

Takumi, Yuji, Kyuu, Ryu, and Kyo punched the codes of their phones and chanted "rider change!", and inserted it onto their belts and are now in their armored forms, while Mihara chants "henshin" onto the Delta Pistol and inserted it on the right side of his belt, and was also armored. For Takumi, he became Blaster Form Faiz. Blaster Form Faiz then fired away with his Blaster gun, but the Orphenoch King swat it aside, and Kaixa and Delta jumped from behind, using their Rider Kicks, but their efforts didn't affect him and tossed them aside. Delta and Kaixa were slammed against the ceiling, and Kaixa's belt was detached, and Yuji reverted to human form. The Orphenoch King fired his tentacle and pierced his heart, and Yuji was slowly dying. Kyuu and Kyo, as Beta and Gamma, grabbed the King on both sides of his arms and held him, as Ryu (Sigma) performed the Silver Dash (a sword slash using his laser saber) and hit the king on his grasshopper eyes, blinding him. With the king dazed, Blaster Faiz fired the energy net, but Yuji changed into the Horse Orphenoch and grapples onto the king. The Horse Orrphenoch's body was burning in blue flames, and momentarily reverted back to human form and told Blaster Faiz to finish off the king. He then changed back to his Orphenoch form.

Blaster Faiz reluctantly did the Blaster Crimson Smash Kick, and hit both Yuji and the king. The next scene shows a powerful explosion and the tunnel collapses, burying both the king and the other Orphenochs inside. As the smoke cleared, the place where the Orphenoch king emerged was caved in, and they hoped that no one within Pluto survive the ruins. Mari picked up the Kaixa Phone and belt, seeing that it was still functional.

Everyone was in sorrow as they realized that Yuji was among the Orphenochs killed, but were glad that he redeemed himself.

As more smokes were cleared, Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo emerged from the explosion as well as two armored fighters came out as well. Each one of them bears a resemblance to an insect-like appearance as well as strange symbols were seen on their belts that resembled mobile phones. Each one has a Greek Alpabet symbols engraved to it. As the scene zooms in the Greek alphabelts are now seen more clearly and we get to see which alphabet are being represented.

- Phi

- Delta

- Beta

- Gamma

- Sigma

Everyone hugged each other when they all assumed that it is over thus peace is restored, or so it seem, as they have no idea what to expect from the ruins where the villains were buried.

- - -

**_A few months later…_**

Back at the coliseum, Faiz, Gamma and Epsilon braced themselves as they'll be facing the once-again possessed Ryu, who is now in his armored form of Mask Rider Orga. Orga's armor began to go into action, as he easily dispatches Epsilon, sending her crashing against the wall. Gamma puts on his knuckle-duster and executed the Grand Impact Punch, but Orga's armor proved to be too strong, and resisted the blow, and Orga punched his way out, sending Gamma spiraling against the other side of the wall. This leaves Faiz and Orga standing, and Orga went for the kill. Faiz did for most part was to avoid the blows,while shouting at Orga to reach him.

Faiz: "Ryu! It's me! Kyuu! Snap out of it!"

But Orga didn't hear anything, as he was too focused on killing his opponent. He grabbed Faiz and clobbered him, and threw him towards the crowd, who moved away as Orga jumped to the railings and proceeded to clobber his opponent. He then threw Faiz back to the coliseum, and proceeded to throw more attacks and tosses him up, and performed a back breaker, and then threw him around until Faiz hits the wall, and the Faiz belt was removed, reverting back to Kyuu. Anubis and King Hades laughed and gave Orga the "thumb's down" sign, but everyone inside the coliseum fell into silence as Kyuu slowly got up, and slowly changed into the Angel Orphenoch. Anubis was taken by surprise, as is King Hades. Orga was also surprised, and that was the trigger in which SMART Brain's control over Ryu started to weaken.

Ryu pressed the END CALL button and reverted back to human form, and changed into the Devil Orphenoch. The two Orphenochs grasped hands and tried to push each other away, this caused a psychic discussion between the two and the scene shifted inside their minds.

Kyuu: "Ryu…try to open your mind! I know you don't want to do this…"

Ryu: "You're wrong! This is what I want! To live with the Orphenochs!"

The scene shifts back to reality, and the two Orphenochs were flying in the air fighting, and the Angel Orphenoch fired "feathers" from his wings, and exploded upon contact, thus sending the Devil Orphenoch crashing to the ground.

The Elasmotherium Orphenoch was stepping onto Faiz, preventing him from moving, and Orga took out what appeared to be a bladeless sword, but then Orga pressed the ENTER button, and soon a huge laser was emitted and took form of a huge sword. He was about to attack Faiz when Megumi shouted out at Orga.

Megumi: "RYU!!! FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE…DON'T DO IT!!! WE ALL LOVE YOU!!! PLEASE…DON'T GIVE IN!!!"

Finally, Orga snapped out and regained his senses, and saw what was happening. He immediately swings his sword, the Stlanzer, and cut down the Elasmotherium Orphenoch into two until it was destroyed. Anubis and King Hades were displeased by this, and decided to take matters into their own hands.

King Hades: "Everyone…they are yours!"

The audiences within the coliseum began to head for the battlefield and changed into various Orphenochs, and thus outnumbering the teen heroes. At that moment, Kyuu and Ryu began to feel dizzy and sat on the ground, reverting back to normal and they noticed that dusts were falling from their hands. They were starting to break down. As they were to disoriented they couldn't use their belts but at that moment a strange light appeared with designs from a barcode and stood in front of the approaching Orphenochs. It was Decade. He opened what appeared to be a card box at the right side of his belt and took a data card that has **Black Futogoza**'s picture on it and inserted it on top of his belt that resembled a camera.

In an instant he took the form of Black Futogoza (**Black Gemini**) and glances at the approaching Orphenochs. He took another card and inserts it on his belt buckle and another light appeared in a barcode-like silhouette. It was **Dragblacker** and the black-colored, dragon-like Digimon breathes out a large amount of black flames which took out the first wave of Orphenochs. Seeing that his unknown assailant as an ally, Kyuu resume his resolve and changes to Faiz and assumes Blaster form. He then went after the approaching Orphenochs unaware that Decade pressed a button on his belt and activates it like a camera taking Faiz's picture which was absorbed inside since his belt also acts as a Polaroid camera.

As the Orphenchs were dealt with (along with Pluto and SMART Brain), Kyuu reverted back to human form and was approached by Decade to get a close look at him. He noted that the Class Q leader is disintegrating with dusts falling from his hands and is breaking down, and knowing that he has to do his job or risk getting someone getting hurt he wasted no time and took another data card and inserts it onto the belt buckle, and in an instant he takes the form of **Faiz** and puts on the "Faiz Shot", performing the **Grand Impact Shot**. Kyuu was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground, his body is now burning in blue flames and disintegrated completely while his friends were mourning at Kyuu's loss.

"_It can't be helped…I can't let Natsumi die like this…but if I don't kill Kyuu…she'll die…_"

As the rest of the DDS students were glaring and approaching him, Decade teleported away before he was caught. The area was filled with screams and angry words at how Decade murdered Kyuu of this "universe" and were asking the gods that someone must stop him. They want justice for Kyuu and were willing to take any risks to achieve it.

- - -

**_Five minutes later…at the Dimensional Warp…_**

Tsukasa Odoya was seething his teeth that he took another life of another Kyuu he encountered and was talking to the "voice" demanding how many Kyuu's he must kill in order to save Natsumi's life, but the "voice" just chuckled and made his reply much to Tsukasa's chagrin. The 15-year old Kyuu look-alike was starting to doubt his "mission" and wanted to know why he has to kill so many Kyuu's from different "universes" and wanted to know the significance of it.

"If you managed to kill at least three more Kyuu's from these universes, then your precious Natsumi will be restored to life…assuming that you kill these Kyuu's…kill them…as in death and not in a comatose state. Bring me their heads and I'll keep my promise. But if you wish to back out…that's up to you, though I wonder if you're wiling to accept it…"

"FINE! I'll do what you ask me to…just keep your promise if I carry out your orders…and let me know after why you wanted these Kyuu's dead…"

Without a second thought, Tsukasa enters the Dimensional Warp and is heading to his next destination. The "voice" just laughed wickedly at seeing the 15-year old look-alike of Kyuu as he has him in a position where he can make him do his bidding.

"After that…you're next…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Another Kyuu killed at the hands of the mysterious Decade…and the "voice"…why does he want all Kyuu's dead? What's the significance of it? And…Tsukasa happened to be a counterpart of Kyuu…and the "voice" says he's next once his missions are completed. What does this mean???

**_Preview:_**

Well…I'll be letting you decide which "universe" Decade would proceed and take out the next Kyuu…as the next chapter will depend on which dimension his travel will take him. And so…here are the three choices you can pick:

- Kuuga's World (**Tsubasa Chronicles**)

- Blade's World (**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**)

- Hibiki's World (**Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**)

Place your "pick" on the "Review Box" after putting your reviews, and I'll see which one will be placed on the next chapter. Whichever "universe" gets the most votes will appear on the next chapter. Okay, three more "universe" to go…yup this fic will end pretty soon as I haven't uploaded more fics since the future fics will be part of a new "Decade" fic that will be uploaded sometime within 2012. Hence, the DSQ fics that I've wrote will be the ones that'll appear here.


	4. Hibiki's World

**_Decade_**

Welcome to the 4th chapter of this crossover fic, and many thanks to those who read, reviewed and the votes you gave. This certainly helped me determine which "universe this chapter would take place next. But first a little explanation on why I choose this "universe" to take place and what made me decide.

As I checked the reviews, I was certain that it'll be a tie-breaker between **Kuuga's world** and **Hibiki's world**. From there I waited for reviews which the votes would determine which world chapter 4 would take place. One review voted for Kuuga's world and two reviews for Hibiki's world. And one PM voted for Kuuga's world. It was indeed a tie breaker. Two on two.

To solve this in a fair manner I made a coin toss with heads for Kuuga and tails for Hibiki. Tails emerged and so I decided to go for Hibiki. End of the story. Besides, I have something in store for Kuuga's world but opted to wait after I finished this chapter. It'll be a real treat for you readers out there. I promise you.

Here in this chapter we go back to the 15th Century Japan where Hibiki takes place. This time it'll be far more tragic that you'll expect. It'll be very angsty than my previous chapters as this will determine the outcome of the conclusion of this fic later on. For now, enjoy.

- - -

_Previously..._

**_At Faiz's world…_**

The scene shifts back to reality, and the two Orphenochs were flying in the air fighting, and the Angel Orphenoch fired "feathers" from his wings, and exploded upon contact, thus sending the Devil Orphenoch crashing to the ground.

The Elasmotherium Orphenoch was stepping onto Faiz, preventing him from moving, and Orga took out what appeared to be a bladeless sword, but then Orga pressed the ENTER button, and soon a huge laser was emitted and took form of a huge sword. He was about to attack Faiz when Megumi shouted out at Orga.

Megumi: "RYU!!! FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE…DON'T DO IT!!! WE ALL LOVE YOU!!! PLEASE…DON'T GIVE IN!!!"

Finally, Orga snapped out and regained his senses, and saw what was happening. He immediately swings his sword, the Stlanzer, and cut down the Elasmotherium Orphenoch into two until it was destroyed. Anubis and King Hades were displeased by this, and decided to take matters into their own hands.

King Hades: "Everyone…they are yours!"

The audiences within the coliseum began to head for the battlefield and changed into various Orphenochs, and thus outnumbering the teen heroes. At that moment, Kyuu and Ryu began to feel dizzy and sat on the ground, reverting back to normal and they noticed that dusts were falling from their hands. They were starting to break down. As they were to disoriented they couldn't use their belts but at that moment a strange light appeared with designs from a barcode and stood in front of the approaching Orphenochs. It was Decade. He opened what appeared to be a card box at the right side of his belt and took a data card that has Black Futogoza's picture on it and inserted it on top of his belt that resembled a camera.

In an instant he took the form of Black Futogoza (Black Gemini) and glances at the approaching Orphenochs. He took another card and inserts it on his belt buckle and another light appeared in a barcode-like silhouette. It was Dragblacker and the black-colored, dragon-like Digimon breathes out a large amount of black flames which took out the first wave of Orphenochs. Seeing that his unknown assailant as an ally, Kyuu resume his resolve and changes to Faiz and assumes Blaster form. He then went after the approaching Orphenochs unaware that Decade pressed a button on his belt and activates it like a camera taking Faiz's picture which was absorbed inside since his belt also acts as a Polaroid camera.

As the Orphenchs were dealt with (along with Pluto and SMART Brain), Kyuu reverted back to human form and was approached by Decade to get a close look at him. He noted that the Class Q leader is disintegrating with dusts falling from his hands and is breaking down, and knowing that he has to do his job or risk getting someone getting hurt he wasted no time and took another data card and inserts it onto the belt buckle, and in an instant he takes the form of Faiz and puts on the "Faiz Shot", performing the Grand Impact Shot. Kyuu was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground, his body is now burning in blue flames and disintegrated completely while his friends were mourning at Kyuu's loss.

"It can't be helped…I can't let Natsumi die like this…but if I don't kill Kyuu…she'll die…"

As the rest of the DDS students were glaring and approaching him, Decade teleported away before he was caught. The area was filled with screams and angry words at how Decade murdered Kyuu of this "universe" and were asking the gods that someone must stop him. They want justice for Kyuu and were willing to take any risks to achieve it.

- - -

**_Five minutes later…at the Dimensional Warp…_**

Tsukasa Odoya was seething his teeth that he took another life of another Kyuu he encountered and was talking to the "voice" demanding how many Kyuu's he must kill in order to save Natsumi's life, but the "voice" just chuckled and made his reply much to Tsukasa's chagrin. The 15-year old Kyuu look-alike was starting to doubt his "mission" and wanted to know why he has to kill so many Kyuu's from different "universes" and wanted to know the significance of it.

"If you managed to kill at least three more Kyuu's from these universes, then your precious Natsumi will be restored to life…assuming that you kill these Kyuu's…kill them…as in death and not in a comatose state. Bring me their heads and I'll keep my promise. But if you wish to back out…that's up to you, though I wonder if you're wiling to accept it…"

"FINE! I'll do what you ask me to…just keep your promise if I carry out your orders…and let me know after why you wanted these Kyuu's dead…"

Without a second thought, Tsukasa enters the Dimensional Warp and is heading to his next destination. The "voice" just laughed wickedly at seeing the 15-year old look-alike of Kyuu as he has him in a position where he can make him do his bidding.

- - -

**_Present Day Japan, the REAL world..._**

Yuko Ichihara was watching the whole scene on the crystal ball while Maru and Maro were cosplaying Triple H and The Undertaker pretending that they were wrestling much to Yuko's chagrin that they were making a lot of noise but then Kimihiro Watanuki came with a pair of big bowls full of popcorn and this seemingly brought "peace and quiet" at the living room. Shizuka Domeki came and took some popcorn from Watanuki's bowl despite his protests.

"HEY! WASH YOUR HANDS FIRST BEFORE YOU EAT!!!"

"You say something?"

Yuko then motions everyone to stay silent as the scene inside her crystal ball starts to commence, but Maru and Maro placed a pair of "cables" on the ball and attached it on the TV set and the images are now seen on the TV set and everyone braced themselves for the next story as it unfolds.

- - -

**_Sengoku Period, 15th Century Japan…_**

_Four hours ago..._

Sengoku Era. Kyutu Renjouru was tending his farm and things are looking peaceful here and no bandits in sight nor are there any Makamou or rogue Oni. It has been a long time since the Orochi has been defeated and peace has been restored. Thanks in part to Kyuu's help both the humans and Oni are now living peacefully and that was all that matters to him. However, what he didn't realize is that danger is fast approaching and he is unprepared for what lies ahead of him.

Elsewhere, Kazumaki is sitting inside a room of the Buddhist temple and sensed an aura that he never felt before. He immediately sensed that one of his fellow Oni is in danger and must go to where he is sensing the aura, hoping that he is not too late. He got a call from the Almighty telling him what he is about to face and that one of the Oni is in danger of being killed.

"Kami-Sama tells me that an enemy from another time is heading towards on of us...wait...he's telling me...Kyutu...he's being targeted! Blast! No time to summon the others...I'd better get there before all is too late!"

The rest of the Buddhist students and workers are startled as Kazumaki dashes out of the temple and towards the nearest village looking worried and in a hurry. The Chief Abbott got a mental call from the Almighty telling him what Kazumaki is going and why he had to hurry. The Chief Abbott gathered everyone and told them to start praying for Kazumaki and the Oni's safety.

- - -

_Later..._

At a village not far from Kyoto, Tatsumaki Hongouki was with his wife attending to their farm when Kyutu Renjouru came to pay them a visit. It's been over a year since they defeated the Orochi along with the Makamou, and peace was restored all over Japan. This is due to Kyuu who "traveled" back to ancient Japan and with the defeat of the Makamou he was sent back to his native timeline and with this humans and Oni lived together in peace and harmony. As the two Oni meet up, they began to talk about how time passes by since their last battle with the Makamou and the Orochi.

"So, Tatsumaki...settling quietly now?"

"Yes, Kyutu...all thanks to you and that boy from the future..."

"Please...he should be the one to get the credit..."

"You also deserve it...aside from peace and harmony...humans and Oni now co-exists without fear and persecution...and now that Kabuki's been reformed, he too has gotten along with the humans...heh, he is even popular with the kids..."

At that moment, Tatsumaki's first-born son, named Kyuki, came and told his father he had just finished his chores. He is seven years old and is very cute. Ever since meeting Tatsumaki, Kyutu saw the hesitant Oni having second thoughts of joining the fight against the Orochi because he has settled down but his wife persuaded him to do so, and the rest is history. Since then Kyuki was told about the history of the Oni as well as about the rise and fall of the Makamou.

Of course Kyuki is very energetic if not hyperactive, and saw the tuning fork from Kyutu's belt.

"Uncle Kyutu...can I borrow it? I just want to experience the feel of becoming a fighting Oni..."

"Son...you can't...you're not ready for that yet..."

"Please father...just for five minutes...? All I want to do is transform and that's it..."

Kyutu was also fond of kids and saw the determination of the boy and decided to loan to him his tuning fork as long as he doesn't use it to bully other kids. Pleased with this he went near the lake area to initiate his transformation. Tatsumaki was quite worried that having that kind of power would get to his head but the other Oni was confident that Kyuki would be responsible enough.

"Have faith in your son...you already told him the responsibilities...and I'm sure he's wise enough not to be too greedy and want to feel what its like to become a defender...he'll be alright..."

"I hope so..."

- - -

At the edge of the lakeside, the seven-year old Kyuki was standing over a rock amid the tide rising and he began tapping the fork on his left wrist forming a humming vibration and placed it between his eyes, and an Oni symbold was formed on his forehead and his whole body was covered in purple flames. He underwent a ritual transformation and became the oni-formed Hibiki, and as he looked at the water's reflection he was excited to see what he looked like but then an Octopus Makamou showed up and is ready to gobble the Oni but "chibi-Hibiki" was more than ready. After years of watching the seven Oni fighting he memorized the techniques and began applying them on the intruding Makamou unaware that someone is watching him...a teenager holding a camera and taking pictures of the Oni fighting.

- - -

At the hut Tatsumaki, his wife Shuno (Ms. Katagiri of the 15th century Japan) and Kyutu were startled when Kazumaki arrived and looked ragged but worried as he was sweating but still has enough energy to speak. The Buddhist priest/Oni was relieved that the two other Oni were still here but noticed that Kyutu is not holding his tuning fork.

"I have grave news...an enemy is arriving here soon...he is targeting every Kyuu he finds and kills them...regardless of whether the Kyuu he meets is either young, old or infant...he kills obediently regardless of his conscience..."

"What do you mean...?"

"How do you know about this?"

"I had visions...a teenager from the future traveling to different timeline...was forced to find and kill every Kyuu he meets and steals their power...you're on of the candidates...wheres your tuning fork?"

"Kyuki has it..."

Shuno, who was listening, realized that her son is in danger since he resembles the future Kyuu and told the thrre Oni about this, and Tatsumaki went ballistic upon realizing this. Kyutu and Kazumaki then joins Tatsumaki in heading towards the lakeside and prayed that Kyuki is safe for now.

- - -

"Chibi-Hibiki" took out the taiko and began blasting the makamou with barrages of attacks such as the "**Kibōjutsu Rekkadan** ", and then the "**Kibōjutsu Rekkaken** " and finishes the Makamou with the "**Ongeki Da Ikki Kasei form**". He stood triumphant and light shone around his body. He remained in his "Hibiki" form but his head was that ofa normal person. It wad then that Tsukasa Odoya approached Kyuki, disturbed that his next target was that of a little boy.  
Kyuki then saw Tsukasa and assume that he is also an Oni and began to befriend him. Tsukasa was hesitant to get on with his mission as his conscience started to kick in, but he ingored it and placed a gun on the boy's head, and the innocent boy was unaware that he is moments away from losing his innocent life.

"Hey, mister...is that a crossbow? Shouldn't you not placed it at a person's face?"

Tsukasa was trembling as he was starting to feel guilty and wanted to back out fromthis but the mysterious voice spoke to him and reminded him of what's at stake here. A mental argument then took place inside their heads.

"_Do you want Natsumi to die...? Say yes and I'll let her die..._"

"_Leave her out of this!_"

"_Then pull the trigger and be on your way..._"

"_Do I really have to do this??!! He'sonly a toddler..._"

"_Whether adult or infant...a Kyuu is still a Kyuu..._"

At that moment Tatsumaki, his wife Shuno, Kazumaki and Kyutu arrived and called on Kyuki to run away, but Tsukasa was startled and accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting the seven-year old Kyuu look-alike on the head and he was dead. Tsukasa dropped the gun as he realized what he just did. Tears fell down as he took an innocent life.

"No...what have I done...??!!"

As Shuno went to her dead son clutching himin tears, Tatsumaki activated his transformation and assume the Oni form of Habataki. As the dead Kyuki reverted back to normal, Kyutu took the tuning fork and initiated his transformation to Hibiki and joins Habataki in confronting Tsukasa, but Kazumaki mentally heard a voice commanding the assailant as the two had another mental argument.

"_Assume the form of Decade and fight them! Then escape!_"

"_I...I can't do this any longer..._"

"_Then your precious Natsumi will be my whore for the taking..._"

"_NO!!!_"

Tsukasa was startled as Habataki used his spear to impale his attacker but he dodgedit and took out a belt buckle-sized camera and placed it on the front of his waist and a belt was formed. He took out a data card and assume the armored form of Decade and fought the two Oni as he summoned his blaster and kept them at bay until he disappeared in a light resembling a barcode, leaving a grieving Habataki and Shuno clutching the corpse of their young son.

Kazumaki stared at the far way area wondering why this Decade was forced to take lives against his will. But he has an idea on what triggered him to do this. Now he has to make a move, and he had an idea on who to turn to.

"Hibiki...gather the others and form an emergency meeting...we'll be needing to recruit an army of Oni...I'll go to Yuko Ichihara's shop and try to get some clues on how to track down our mystery assassin..."

**_Five minutes later…at the Dimensional Warp…_**

Tsukasa Odoya was clutching his head looking as if he was losing his mind now that he just took another life of another Kyuu he met...this one a little boy and the "voice" was taunting him that he is weak and doesn't care about Natsumi at all. This made him forced to choose between saving Natsumi or not to kill the three remaining Kyuus. He fainted as headache struck him and he was out of commission.

A pair of eyes watches him as he began to use a form of hypnosis, brainwashing him to block his conscience so that he won't botched his next job he is about to be assigned to.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Tragic indeed...and now Decade has incurred the wrath of the Oni...not to mention that the Oni are planning to track him down even if it means they go time-traveling...

But it might not be easy as Decade absorbed (off-screen, that is) Hibiki's form and powers during his "visit" to the Sengoku Period, as well as absorbing the powers of the other Kyuus he killed...

_**Preview:**_

Two more chapter to go for you to choose. You have the option to choose...

- Blade World (**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**)

- Agito's World (**Magic Knight Rayearth**)

Vote now by casting it on the "review box" and whichever of the two gets the most votes will be the next chapter's basis.  
Kuuga's World will be the FINAL chapter as I have something in store for it, hence it'll be excluded from the voting.


	5. Agito's World

**Decade**

We are now a few chapters away from the ending and |I'm pleased with the feedbacks I've got. Many thanks to you readers…I'm very inspired to make up the remaining chapters and I promise to make it very exciting…and suspenseful.

Also…four votes…and though it's few…it was enough, in which it was an anonymous vote. Yup, you all voted for Agito's world. Well I'll be doing that and for the first time I'm bringing in another of CLAMP's famous works…Magic Knight Rayearth! Yup, the trio beauties who saved Cephiro makes an appearance here and will be Decade's next opponents. That…is an interesting outlook to look out for.

Wait…where does Kyuu come in? Well in the first chapter I had Kyuu in one of the 10 "universes" to portray as a relative of Syaoran of "Tsubasa Chronicles" in which he acts as his younger brother (both will appear in the final chapter, Kuuga's world) so here expect something new and intriguing. You'll be surprised at what you're about to see. It'll be quite a treat.

This chapter will be inspired from the 2001 Japanese live action show, **Kamen Rider ΑGITΩ**. For more info on that, go to wikipedia and you'll know…this where the three girls come in as they'll be portrayed in a role you'd never expected.

Lastly, the cast of **xxxHolic** makes a cameo appearance here. They'll provide valuable insights on what will happen to this fic's ending…as well as mentioning recaps of the previous chapters. This will be a treat for the newcomers who just read this fic.

- - -

_**At Yuko Ichihara's Shop...mainstream Japan (present day)...**_

Maru and Maro were running around the living room with Watanuki chasing them, as he was instructed by Yuko to get back the crystal ball they took and were playing "dodge ball", and the 16-year old student was panting a lot as he urged the two to give it back, but was rebutted by the "twins", much to his chagrin as they seem to evade his every catching hands.

"No way, Jose..."

"Catch us if you can..."

"COME BACK HERE I SAY!!!"

It was then that Domeki grabbed the two by their collars and Watanuki finally took the crystal ball and gave it back to Yuko. She then whacked the two on their heads and the girls behaved like trained dogs. As they all took their seats, Watanuki began adjusting the ball along with the "cables" attached to a large LCD flat screen and the "signal is ready", but their latest guest couldn't help but wonder what the "show" is about since he came in late.

"Couldn't help but wonder...who is this "Decade" and why is he after this Kyuu Renjou? He's just an ordinary boy...a year younger than Watanuki...what's even strange is why this detective student is wearing so many costumes..."

Watanuki, annoyed that his schoolmate didn't get the drift of what he saw earlier, steps in and explained to him what is happening all over the "universe" in an annoyed manner.

"It's not about our "universe" here, Domeki...this Decade is attacking a lot of Kyuus in so many parallel universes...though I don't know why he wants them all dead...he seems to kill every Kyuu he sees, whether he's a kid or an adult...what's even more strange is that he steals and copy powers from every other "champion" he meets...but all he seem to care about is to kill every Kyuu in every dimension he goes..."

"You seem to lack something, Watanuki..."

"And what's that, you big lummox???"

"Our universe...we're probably included...we might have a Kyuu Renjou here and he might as well be a possible target...it's a possibility since this Decade can travel to any dimension he chooses...who knows? He might arrive here and kill him on the spot..."

As Watanuki stares in disbelief that what his schoolmate says is a possibility, Mokona came running around and accidentally hits the crystal ball attached to the cable and the huge flat screen TV began to flash and it started to show what went on since the gang started watching the beginning. Yuko smiled and glances at Domeki.

"Domeki...since you came in late and only started watching the show halfway and saw only Hibiki's world, allow me to show you the other "universes" that Decade "invaded"..."

And so she points her finger on the screen and showed to Domeki what went on since watching the "show" since sensing the aura of the multiverse...

- Kyo (as Black Gemini) and Kyuu (as Red Gemini) were fighting, our very own DDS student starts to get the better, manages a vicious punch to Kyo's gut. He's learned a lot more about fighting over the past few months as a Zodiac fighter. Getting beat and determined to win, Kyo calls in Dragblacker, and when the black dragon-Digimon lunges at Kyuu (in his Zodiac armor of Red Gemini), he leaps aside but Dragredder bursts through the wall behind him.

As the two counterparts fight, so do their Digimons. They are equal and no one is winning yet. But finally the battle gets them up to surface level, and suddenly Ryu finds Red Gemini tumbling back into the lab. Kyuu scrambles to his feet. Ryu looks down, seeing Kyo standing on the roof of a lower building. And both men are calling in their dragons for the Final Vent. Both Gemini fighters leap into their dragons' flames and hurtle towards each other. Black flame. Red-gold flame…a burst of light so bright it staggers Ryu back in the lab.

As the smoked cleared the two counterparts were laid on the ground, but both got up willing to continue their battle, but then a mysterious person appeared in between the two, and he bears a resemblance to the two, though the person was quite taller than Ryu and is about three years older than them. Seeing this, the person took out what appeared to be a Polaroid camera, took a snapshot of the two Kyuus and placed it in front of his waist and a belt was formed. He initiated his transformation and was armored up.

The black-armored Zodiac fighter again initiated his Final Vent and went for the kill, but the intruder, who is Decade, summoned a broadsword and slices both Black Futogoza and his Digimon in half and exploded. Kyuu initiated his transformation to Red Futogoza and, also went for the kill seeing that he was being assaulted next after evading a sword strike, initiated his Final Vent and went for the kill, but he too was struck down and killed. A pair of data cards appeared and has the data of the two Gemini counterparts and disappeared, leaving Ryu behind in a state of disbelief. (Taken from the **Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai: Episode FINAL**) (inspired from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**)

- Then Decade went to Faiz's world and found his next target. Inside SMART Brain coliseum, the audiences within the coliseum began to head for the battlefield and changed into various Orphenochs, and thus outnumbering the teen heroes. At that moment, Kyuu and Ryu began to feel dizzy and sat on the ground, reverting back to normal and they noticed that dusts were falling from their hands. They were starting to break down. As they were to disoriented they couldn't use their belts but at that moment a strange light appeared with designs from a barcode and stood in front of the approaching Orphenochs. It was Decade. He opened what appeared to be a card box at the right side of his belt and took a data card that has Black Futogoza's picture on it and inserted it on top of his belt that resembled a camera.

In an instant he took the form of Black Futogoza (Black Gemini) and glances at the approaching Orphenochs. He took another card and inserts it on his belt buckle and another light appeared in a barcode-like silhouette. It was Dragblacker and the black-colored, dragon-like Digimon breathes out a large amount of black flames which took out the first wave of Orphenochs. Seeing that his unknown assailant as an ally, Kyuu resume his resolve and changes to Faiz and assumes Blaster form. He then went after the approaching Orphenochs unaware that Decade pressed a button on his belt and activates it like a camera taking Faiz's picture which was absorbed inside since his belt also acts as a Polaroid camera.

As the Orphenchs were dealt with (along with Pluto and SMART Brain), Kyuu reverted back to human form and was approached by Decade to get a close look at him. He noted that the Class Q leader is disintegrating with dusts falling from his hands and is breaking down, and knowing that he has to do his job or risk getting someone getting hurt he wasted no time and took another data card and inserts it onto the belt buckle, and in an instant he takes the form of Faiz and puts on the "Faiz Shot", performing the Grand Impact Shot. Kyuu was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground, his body is now burning in blue flames and disintegrated completely while his friends were mourning at Kyuu's loss. (Taken from the **Detective School Q fic, Rise of the Orphenochs**) (inspired from **Kamen Rider 5-5-5**)

- Then he went back further in time, at the 15th century where Hibiki was his next victim, but fate has in store for him, as well as other plans for the Sengoku ear-heroes...and in this case it required a sacrifice.

Kyutu Renjouru allowed the son of the Oni fighter, Habataki, to borrow his tuning fork while talking to him, and Decade arrived, mistook the young son of Habataki as the real Hibiki and went for the kill. In his Oni form, "Chibi-Hibiki" took out the taiko and began blasting the makamou with barrages of attacks such as the "Kibōjutsu Rekkadan ", and then the "Kibōjutsu Rekkaken " and finishes the Makamou with the "Ongeki Da Ikki Kasei form". He stood triumphant and light shone around his body. He remained in his "Hibiki" form but his head was that ofa normal person. It wad then that Tsukasa Odoya approached Kyuki, disturbed that his next target was that of a little boy.

Kyuki then saw Tsukasa and assume that he is also an Oni and began to befriend him. Tsukasa was hesitant to get on with his mission as his conscience started to kick in, but he ingored it and placed a gun on the boy's head, and the innocent boy was unaware that he is moments away from losing his innocent life.

"Hey, mister...is that a crossbow? Shouldn't you not placed it at a person's face?"

Tsukasa was trembling as he was starting to feel guilty and wanted to back out fromthis but the mysterious voice spoke to him and reminded him of what's at stake here. A mental argument then took place inside their heads.

"_Do you want Natsumi to die...? Say yes and I'll let her die..._"

"_Leave her out of this!_"

"_Then pull the trigger and be on your way..._"

"_Do I really have to do this??!! He's only a toddler..._"

"_Whether adult or infant...a Kyuu is still a Kyuu..._"

At that moment Tatsumaki, his wife Shuno, Kazumaki and Kyutu arrived and called on Kyuki to run away, but Tsukasa was startled and accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting the seven-year old Kyuu look-alike on the head and he was dead. Tsukasa dropped the gun as he realized what he just did. Tears fell down as he took an innocent life.

"No...what have I done...??!!"

As Shuno went to her dead son clutching him in tears, Tatsumaki activated his transformation and assume the Oni form of Habataki. As the dead Kyuki reverted back to normal, Kyutu took the tuning fork and initiated his transformation to Hibiki and joins Habataki in confronting Tsukasa, but Kazumaki mentally heard a voice commanding the assailant as the two had another mental argument.

"Assume the form of Decade and fight them! Then escape!"

"I...I can't do this any longer..."

"Then your precious Natsumi will be my whore for the taking..."

"NO!!!"

Tsukasa was startled as Habataki used his spear to impale his attacker but he dodgedit and took out a belt buckle-sized camera and placed it on the front of his waist and a belt was formed. He took out a data card and assume the armored form of Decade and fought the two Oni as he summoned his blaster and kept them at bay until he disappeared in a light resembling a barcode, leaving a grieving Habataki and Shuno clutching the corpse of their young son.

Kazumaki stared at the far way area wondering why this Decade was forced to take lives against his will. But he has an idea on what triggered him to do this. Now he has to make a move, and he had an idea on who to turn to.

"Hibiki...gather the others and form an emergency meeting...we'll be needing to recruit an army of Oni...I'll go to Yuko Ichihara's shop and try to get some clues on how to track down our mystery assassin..."

(Taken from the **Detective School Q fic, Kyuu And The Seven War Demons**) (inspired from **Kamen Rider Hibiki**)

- - -

Domeki was in a state of disbelief that so many Kyuus from different dimensions were senselessly being killed and that Decade acts as the "executioner" in which he follow orders blindly from someone in exchange for saving a life of someone dear to him. But something isn't right...what is the motive behind the assassinations? What is the purpose of this? And what if the Kyuu in this era is also among the places that Decade would appear?

"Well...we can't say for sure if our world would be Decade's next stop...and even if that is the case...what can we do about it? All we do now is wait and see..."

Then the screen flashed again as the next "world" is about to be revealed and everyone braced themselves to see what is going to happen next and to see what role the Kyuu of that world would play, and then the scene shifts to the screen as the next "episode" is about to be played.

- - -

_**Tokyo, Japan...Magic Knight Rayearth's Universe...**_

Three years have passed since liberating Cephiro from the tyrannical rule of Zagato, and even though peace has been restored in Cephiro, they were forced to return there as per Mokona's request after Zagato mysteriously returned to life and plans to rule "mainstream Japan" as part of his plans to atack and ambush the three girls.

In the midst of fighting Zagato's forces, a magical intervention happened to the two of the three girls. As Hikaru Shidou and a revived Inouva accidentally transported back to Cephiro, their battle landed them inside a cave and she accidentally founded a belt which was imbedded with strange, mystical attributes and accidentally grabbed it while evading Inouva's attacks. As she tries to summon her Mashin, Inouva casts a spell that blocks her magic and Hikaru was unable to transform, and was nearly wounded fatally by her attacker so she was forced to wear the belt, which is soon revealed to be the **Alter Ring **and when donning it she narrowly dodged a magical attack, which she accidentally presses the button-like devices on both sides of the Alter Ring belt, and soon she is enveloped in a strange light, and then she is now encaded in an armor that has black, white and gold designs. Her helmet had red, bug eyes while the rest of her helmet had a vague look of a golden Chinese dragon. In her armored form, Inouva was ina panicking state as she recognized that appearance and this made her fluster in fear.

"N-no...she has accessed the power of Agito!"

"_Agito...?_"

Not wasting time, Hikaru, as Agito, went for the ofensive and was surprised to learn that the power she now has is much stonger than her Rayearth armor and did not hesitate to beat up Inouva, unleashing a barrage of punches until she ended her attacker's life with a high-speed flying kick, sending her falling down on a dark pit and fell to her death. She went to Clef's place to help him find the others and through magic she was able to pinpoint Umi Ryuuzaku's whereabouts, in which she was transported to a magical forest where a group of druids found her unconscious.

As Hikaru went there she was informed by Clef that the druids used magical surgery that affected Umi's anatomy and intend to use her as a tool to rule Cephiro, and this angered her as she crashes in on the stronghold, only to be blocked by giant, mimicry versions of Mokona. Hikaru then changed in to Agito and fought them but the Mokonas were also strong and very fast, and in the midst of the battle she accidentally the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye", thus activating her second form, known as "**Storm Agito Form**" (her first form is known as **Ground Agito Form**). The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature Storm Halberd--a folding double-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito's primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength.

She uses this new form to battle the mutant Mokonas and defeated them and proceeded to chase the druids away, rescuing Umi. As the two left, believing that the druids are no longer a threat, they didn't count on an Earthling was also captured and secretly kept fromthe Magc Knights. It was a five-year old Kyuu, and he was sobbing while tied up with his mouth gaged. The druids then hatched a plan on using the same surgery on him since their surgery on Umi was incomplete due to Agito's interference.  
"My brethens...we can still complete the prophecy with a new experiment...we will use him to rule Cephiro...then the other world...along with the deaths of the accursed Magic Knights..."

_**At Blade's World...Atami, Japan...**_

As Kanata and the F-4 were standing on the ground, they witnessed the White Joker Clow Beast unleashing the powerful Jashn 14 Clow Beast, flying in the air after emerging fromthe mountains with the Madoushi joining inside with Kyuu, Rui Hanazawa and the Super GALS trapped inside. As Kanata,Sojiro and Tsukasa changing to Leangle, Garren and Blade, they didn't notice that a now brainwshed Tsukasa had aleady arrived and took Blade's picture, but then noticed that something is happening.

As the Jashin Clow Beast emerged from the hill, Kanata and the rest saw it, as it resembled a human-like dragon, looking like Porunga from Dragon Ball Z. As the four teens went inside the cave, all they saw was the four Category King cards, a huge stone tablet and pieces of Kyuu's ripped clothing. and also there was the unconscious Rui Hanazawa. Chalice then observes the ripped clothes and realize what is happening.

"She took Kyuu's seed and uses it to awaken the Jashin Clow Beast. He's inside the monster and is being used to take away his life force for the monster to keep going. We have to get there or all will be lost. Here...take the Heart deck. Kanata...take the FLOAT card...Tsukasa...come with me."

And the two went up to the top of Kodoma Hills and stood behind the Jashin Clow Beast who is busy fending off the two Riders (Garren and Leangle) while Blade is holding the tablet. The Black Joker then instructed him what to do, and the F-4 leader was reluctant to do it.

"If I do that...you'll be killed!"

"At least there will be no Clow Beasts left to destroy the world. And I'm the only one whop can slow it down. Now do it! For Kyuu...for the whole world!"

Left with no choice, Blade held onto the tablet and it glowed but Tsukasa changes in to Decade and took another data card and inserted it inside his belt, taking the form of Blade hmself. He then inputted another data card and he is now in Blade's King form, and in an act of malice, executed the Royal Straight Flush, destroying the Jashin 14 clow Beast, but in doing so also killed Kyuu andthe other hostages. Blade, Garren and Leangle were livid at the intruder'saction and demanded an answer.

"You...who are you??? Why did you do that??!! Did you know that there are people in there??!!! Why did you do it??!!! We didn't ask for your help or your interference!!!"

But as Decade reverted to his original form, he waved a goodbye gesture and disappeared, leaving the three dejected that their friends were senselessly killed.  
_**  
Back at Tokyo, Japan...Magic Knight Rayearth's Universe...**_

Two years have passed since the re-defeat of Zagato, the three girls have relatively moved on though they stayed in touch with each other as they attended college after graduating high school. Of course they found new hobbies and sidelines that would keep them busy, and this made themquite happy, though only one of themare having difficulty.  
- **Hikaru Shidou** now has a sideline of her own...becoming an aspiring Moto GP racer as she spends most of her free time at the Suzuka Circuit practicing her racing as she intends to join a racing competition there at Tokyo prefecture.  
- **Umi Ryuuzaki** is now an aspiring swimmer wanting to join the olympics, and to her surprise she was doing well, beating her co-swimmers in practice matches that several olympic coaches wanted to hre her to represent Japan.  
- **Fuu Hououji** got an OJT as an assistant police officer in Bokuto District. Thanksto her fighting styles and streetsmart skills, she was given the honorary membership there and was even told that she will be chosen to try out their experimental exo-suit to be used to fight menaces that happened here three years ago, dubbed the **Project: G3**.

- - -  
At this time Hikaru, in her spare time alone. she was able to master and control two of her new forms: The **Flame** and **Trinity** forms. The **Flame Form**'s capabilities, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; His sense have increased to point where an enemy's presence, whether distant, hidden and/or invisible to the naked eye, can be detected with frightening precision. Also this form has exclusive access to the Flame Saber, using it in his Saber Slash attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes or the stronger Double Saber Slash with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack, also with the Machine Tornader, Flame Form is able to use Saber Brake.

The **Trinity Form**, possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms. This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harnesses the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. Its final attacks are Fire Storm Attack, using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and Rider Shoot, a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms. Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and Rider Shoot, a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms.

- - -

Then, the druids from Cephiro unleashed powerful and ruthless monsters they created from magic. Moreover, they even created the monsters based on a single monster they have diabolically created, known as the Overlord of Darkness. In turn, the Overlord created his own minions, called the **Unknown**. Through the druids and the Overlord, the Unknown were given an revocable task: Find and kill the two Magic Knights who has the "Seeds of Agito". This is because Umi's surgery was incomplete after Hikaru interfered when the druids had just inserted the seeds inside Fuu's body, while a stray seed was inserted inside Hikaru's body in a mysterious way despite her armored form as Agito.

The Lords are a group of powerful disciples serving under the OverLord, who created them from his body. All Lords are human-like with the head of the animal whose tribe they belong to. All of them have a wing-shaped protuberance sticking out of their shoulder, possibly referencing their existence as either angels or holy messengers as they target survivors of the Akatsuki incident, as they and other humans possess a form of psychic power that marked them as having the potential to become Agito. When they murder that certain type of person, they commit a ritual by using their hands, saying that they want permission to sin. At the same time, a halo would appear over their heads. Every one of them had their unique way of murdering, for example: leaving the corpse in a tree, dissolving the human, drying the human into death, changing the human into sand, pulling the human in the ground, dragging the human into the air and dropping them, vaporizing, etc. Killing a normal human is considered a taboo with a penalty of death.

- - -

Exactly on the 4th year after the events of the three girls' adventure at Cephiro, the Lords began causing fear and panic among the citizens after committing the bizarre murders, though the Lords doing the murders were also searching the bodies to find any traces of the "Seeds of Agito". This caused Hikaru to embark on a journey to find the culprits, as her enhanced senses as Agito gave her an idea who she is up against. She almost immediately realized that the druids she encountered were behind this, and since she no longer possesses the power of Rayearth, she had to rely on her new powers.

Meanwhile, Umi quit the swimming club to protect her colleagues after one night she felt the detrimental side effects of the druids' surgery on her body as she underwent a transformation similar to Agito. She now has a form that made her similar to an armored longhorn beetle though that form is organic in nature, but the added feature to this is that she can breathe underwater indefinitely. She immediately realized that the surgery implanted on her was due to the druids and that she noticed that she was wearing a strange, relic-like belt. While she was able to restore herself to normal, she was occasionally suffering from the side effects, such as as cellular decay.

While resting inside her room she was listening to the radio about the attacks on several citizens in bizarre fashions that she decided to use her new-found powers to solve this case. She dubbed herself "Gills" even though her now form resembled a humanoid-like insect.

Fuu was then chosen to don the now-completed G3 Exo-suit to help the police in combating and solving the attacks perpetrated by the Unknowns. She was given the codename "G3", and though she was honored to be given this post and assignment, when she saw herself in her armor, which had blue and gray designs, she sagged when her armor's design had a look of a human-like stag beetle. Nevertheless she and her police colleagues embarked on finding the culprits.

- - -

In a spate of five months, the Unknowns' presence were revealed, thanks in part to the G3 unit as they managed to find some of them and fought them, though it didn't prevent the police from thwarting the Unknowns from killing their victims, and the police were among the casualties as their bullets were ineffective against them. G3's weapons were strong enough to kill them and Fuu requested that she alone will deal with the Unknowns.

Agito became the target of every major attacks by the Unknown after finally detected the "seeds" inside her and Hikaru had to use most of her forms to repulse them while demanding an answer for their actions though they never gave her one and ended up getting killed by her hands. G3 arrived and was about to strike her when Hikaru's enhanced senses as Agito managed to recognize Umi in her G3 suit and soon the two friends were reunited and learned about the Unknown's attacks, so Umi brought Hikaru to the police station of Bokuto and told them that Hikaru's powers can help them in curbing the Unknowns for good. Despite the police's doubts, the commissioner gave his nod and the two began to fight the Unknowns, while wondering what has become of Umi, not having heard from her.

Unknown to them, someone has taken a picture of Hikaru as Agito, and you know well who this person is...Tsukasa Odoya, and he was "smiling" as he took and copy another of his targets but his mission is still incomplete as he must still find the Kyu of this world and decided to follow the two to get to Kyuu himself.

They got their answers one night as they saw her change into Gills and fought the Unkowns attacker her as the Unknowns have also detected the "seeds" inside her. But the two noticed something from her: the way she fights showed her lust for battle, which in turn made Gills increasingly feral. Her savagery is so great, that Gills appears as a brutal savage in the eyes of those whom witness in battle; wildly brandishing her claws and tentacles at her adversaries. Seeing Agito and G3 Gills was ready to assault them but Hikaru reverted back to normal while Fuu removed her helmet, and this brought temporary sanity back to Gills, and reverted back to normal.

As the three went back to Bokuto Police station, the two learned that Fuu and Hikaru herself were prime targets of the Unknowns and the trio kept this fact secret from everyone else, and they hatched a plan to find a way to search the source of the Unknowns, as more are increasing everyday.

Clef appeared and transported the three back to Cephiro and told them who is responsible and that the Overlord must be defeated for good to end the Unknowns' assault permanently. Gills was required to stay as he'll try to use all of his knowledge to stabilize her physiology to save her from eventual cellular decay and her sanity. Hikaru and Fuu decided to invade the druids' stronghold to face the Overlord himself.

At the stronghold the two came face to face and G3 deals with the druids and their minions while Agito was ready to face the Overlord himself when someone came in front of him: Kyuu...and he was acting mentally unstable and despite being a five year old child, the surgery done to him by the druids were perfect and he was wearing a belt similar to Hikaru's, and with the Overlord's command, he evolved into another version...Agito! The overlord dubbed Kyuu as "**Another Agito**" and ordered him to attack the real Agito.

Despite Hikaru's pleas, Another Agito (this one resembled a humanoid locust in this form) attacked wildly and so far matched the real one in terms of power and strength. And despite his normal height as a five-year old, his height reaches adult level when in Agito form. But Agito upgraded her power to **Burning Form**, which she learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on Hikaru's body, as she was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. The Burning Form amplifies the Agito's fury and translates that into power; meaning the greater her rage, the more roily the power of the Burning Form became as seen in his Burning Rider Punch attack. Her signature weapon, the Shining Caliber, is a dual-bladed weapon capable of two modes: Single Mode, as a dual-blade sword and Twin Mode, as paired blades. Burning Form uses the "Single Mode" exclusively for her "Burning Bomber", cutting down the enemy with lethal blazing strokes.

She was enraged that the druids from Cephiro kidnapped Kyuu in her native world just to use him as a guinea pig and vowd to save him no matter what, but the Overlord joins in and Agito-Burning form was slowly being repelled. G3 was having her own problems as she was still in the midst of taking out the druids. Driven by determination she accidentally, and finally, accesed her final form...the **Shining Form**.

The Shining Form, Known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities" awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Over Lord, born when Hikaru learned to master her power in Burning Form in such a short time, molting into a more powerful form. Although the power of her fist remain unchanged, all other attributes are pushed to their peak, making this Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in "Twin Mode" as paired blades for her high-speed "Shining Clash" attack. Her final attack is Shining Rider Kick, concentrating the Agito Power before her to accelerate to supersonic speeds as she attacks with her strongest flying kick, piercing her enemy with extreme force.

She knocks down Another Agito while concentrating on disabling the Overlord and then went to Another Agito, using her words to reach Kyuu, who has finally regained his normal thinking. The two Agito then combined their attacks and finally destroyed the Overlord while G3 finally killed the druids permanently. Kyuu reverted back to normal and was crying on Hikaru's shoulders. As Hikaru was soothing him to calm down, Umi arrived and told the to that Clef has healed her body and she has full control of her Gillls powers. As the three celebrated and are discussing how to get back to Tokyo, Decade showed up and inserted a data card inside his belt and assumed Blade-King Form and executed the "Royal Straight Flush", and Umi changed to Gills to protect Kyuu, but the power was too powerful that both Gills and Kyuu were dissolved in to nothing.

Hikaru and Fuu were grieved by this as Decade fled to another world while Clef arrived after sensing Decade's arrival but was too late. Now they are thinking of a way to track down Decade and find out why he did this.

_**To Be Continued...**_

That was long...and another Kyuu died...even though he just regained his freedom in a short time. Don't expect the Magic Knights to take this lightly after Decade also murdered Umi...so sorry, MKR fans...

Also, Before this Decade killed another Kyuu as he went to Blade's world...sneaky guy...

_**Preview: **_

Okay...we now set the next universe to see...and you will decide which universe you'd like to see next. And so...her are the choices you like to see, again choose one of the three:

Den-O's World (**Machine Robo Rescue/****Original**)

Kabuto's World (**Detective School Q/****Parasite Eve: Ressonance Till Evolution**)

Kiva's World (**BLOOD +/****Original**)

And here's how the voting will be commenced...instead of simply choosing, rate the three "universes" listed above, with 1 being the highest and 3 being the lowest. And the rating for the choices are listed in numerical order will determine which universe goes first and the next two will follow.

Example:

Vote 1) Den-O's world – 1, Kiva's World, 2, Kabuto's World – 3

I'm sure you'll figure that out...


	6. Kiva's World

**Decade**

We are now a few chapters away from the ending and |I'm pleased with the feedbacks I've got. Many thanks to you readers…I'm very inspired to make up the remaining chapters and |I promise to make it very exciting…and suspenseful.

Now…though i got 3 votes…and though it's few…it was enough, in which it was still an anonymous vote. Yup, you all voted for Kiva's World. Well I'll be doing that and for the first time I'm bringing in another of anime character from another anime series. And this is straight from BLOOD +.

In this chapter expect a lot of blood (no pun intended) to fly around as Saya shows of her wares as a Chiroptera and as a vampire slayer. Though you might think she has no relevance here in Detective School Q, she does...but only for this chapter.

Wait…where does Kyuu come in? Well, just like in the first chapter I had Kyuu portrayed in one of the 10 "universes" as a relative of Syaoran in Tsubasa Chronicles, and so far he has been portrayed in several roles representing various characters in each "universe", most of them getting killed at the hands of "Decade".

Here are the roles he portrayed in each of the universe he appeared:

- In **Zodiac World**, Kyuu was fighting his mirror counterpart when Decade appeared and killed him (Kyuu portrays as a DDS student);

- In **Faiz's World**, Kyuu is still a DDS student but also an Orphenoch saving Japan, but Decade appeared, copied Faiz's power and killed him off and fled;

- In **Hibiki's World**, Kyuu portrays as a 15th century Oni named Kyutu Renjoru, and while away, his Oni compatriot, Habataki, had a son resembling Kyuu, and Decade murdered him by mistake as he mistook Habataki's son for Kyuu after copying Hibiki's powers;

- In **Blade's World**, Kyuu was inside a powerful monster called Jashin-14 when Decade copied Blade's powers and killed the monster along with Kyuu, who is portrayed as a DDS student;

- In **Agito's World**, Kyuu was a normal, 5-year old boy kidnapped to Cephiro to be used as a tool to kill the Magic Knight Rayearth. He became "Another Agito" to face Agito. Though he regained his freedom, he was killed by Decade using Blade's powers.

Now we shift to BLOOD+ where Saya and Kyuu meet for the first time and see how this goes.

This chapter will be inspired from the 2008 Japanese live action show, **Kamen Rider Kiva**. For more information on that series go to wikipedia and you'll get to know this character…this where I got the inspiration.

Lastly, the cast of xxxHolic makes a cameo appearance here. They'll provide valuable insights on what will happen to this fic's ending…as well as mentioning recaps of the previous chapters. This will be a treat for the newcomers who just read this fic.

- - -

**_At Yuko Ichihara's Shop...mainstream Japan (present day)..._**

Maru and Maro were bringing out pieces of a very old-century knight armor and began to rearranging them. As Yuko looks on, Maru began to "design" the helmet until it resembled the head of a motorcycle helmet with "bug eyes", while Maro spray-painted it with blue and gray color and slowly placed "laser guns" and other weapons. As Maru straddles on Maro's shoulders the two assistants began to put on the armor and Watanuki was quite surprised to see what they are wearing.

"WOW!!! Just like what we saw earlier…the so-called G3 exo-suit…"

"Hmm…though Fuu was fortunate enough to not get hit by Decade's attack though Umi and "Kyuu" were killed in the process…and since they are in Cephiro, I expect Clef to do some magic to help the two remaining Magic Knights to track down our dimensional-traveling friend…"

As Yuko responded to Watanuki's comments, Domeki saw Himawari coming in carrying a bag-full of snacks and "G3" wobbly walked towards her to "welcome" her.

As Himawari gives out the "goodies" Domeki motions the rest to look at the TV screen as the next scene is about to be revealed and everyone took their places and prepared to watch what will about to occur next. Watanuki was glancing intently which "world" he's about to see and what role Kyuu will play there. He also wondered when will Decade appear next and how Kyuu of that world would defend himself against his would-be attacker.

- - -

**_Okinawa_****_, Japan_****_…_**

The scene showed where the story takes place, inside a high school, it revealed a teenager named Saya Otonashi. She seems to be a fairly normal high school girl, except that she has no memory of her life beyond a year ago and she must have regular blood transfusions. Later, she comes across a man playing a cello whose song triggers a vague memory. When Saya goes to the school that night to retrieve her forgotten shoes, the cello player approaches her holding a dagger. Saya flees and runs into a teacher, who is then killed by a monster. Saya runs into the school, locking the door behind her, but the monster easily breaks through. The cello player appears and fights off the monster before grabbing Saya and taking her to safety in a classroom. There he tells her the monster is a chiropteran. The man kisses Saya, forcing her to drink his blood, then tells her she must fight.

Saya coats a sword provided by the cello player with her blood, then strikes and kills the chiropteran. Saya awakens from her trance and then faints. The man carries Saya and Kai to safety as American soldiers flood the school. When Saya wakes up in the hospital, she has no memory of what happened. David tells George what happened at the school, and rebukes him for being so attached to Saya that he doesn't want to let "them" have her back. Saya starts having flashbacks about the events at the school and goes down to find her father. Overhearing the conversation, she gets upset and runs away from the hospital. At the beach, she meets the cello player again. She asks who and what she is. The man says he will tell her, but before he can, Kai finds her and the man leaves after a brief tussle with Kai.

Through a series of events Saya had underwent a series of trial that would put her physical, and mental state to the test which would lead her to her next encounters:

- David has given George a deadline to give Saya back to the Red Shield. George takes Saya to his family grave to show what happened to her one year ago.

- George is attacked by a second chiropteran and is severely wounded. Kai leaves with his father's handgun to track down the monster hoping to kill it for revenge. The cello player finally introduces himself as Hagi.

- George has been transferred secretly to a hidden facility in Yanbaru (Nago), Northern Okinawa, under the authority of the American Forces there.

- David, Saya and Hagi infiltrate the Yanbaru Center to rescue George. Meanwhile the Commander of the U.S. Forces in Okinawa has authorized surgical bombing of Yanbaru to remove any incriminating evidence. David, Saya and Hagi are suddenly attacked by chiropteran but George appears and helps. Kai arrives later to tell them the place is going to be bombed. George starts turning into a chiropteran but Saya mixes her blood with his so he dies still human.

After several months She came to terms with what is happening, having learned about the Chiropterans, and about herself, Saya now embraces her destiny as the one who will put a stop to the Chiropterans along with the group led by her "twin sister", Diva.

- - -

**_Tokyo_****_, Japan_****_…_**

At the heart of the prefecture, twin brothers Kyuu and Kyo were standing outside a huge castle which they learned from a letter a week after their mother, Mizue Renjou, died at her bed after she contracted brain cancer which she was battling vainly for nearly a year. Their father, Satoru Renjou left the family 15 years ago before the two boys were born. Before dying, she told her sons to go to the place she told them and gave them a map which leads to the castle. Once arrived, the two wondered why they were told to go here and not to any of their relatives.

Once going inside, they were greeted by the castle's three caretakers named Rikki, Jiro and Ramon. Despite their foreign names, they appeared to be Japanese in nature, and Kyo saw the picture of them with Satoru alongside with them.

Kyuu then asked the three why they have a picture of Satoru since Mizue also showed a picture of herself and Satoru in their wedding photo, and the three glanced at each other. Through Satoru, who apparently spied on his wife a year ago, he told the three that his twin sons will move here once their mother died and have them know the truth as a new threat will envelop Japan and the rest of the world. Then the three told the twin brothers about the Chiropterans and that Satoru is one of them. However since Mizue is pure human and was never turned into a chiropteran they were given an enzyme which makes them immune to the blood of the "Queen" should they were impaled with a weapon mixed with her blood. Then the three caretakers revealed their history: The three of them are collectively known as the Arms Monsters.

**The Arms Monsters** are last of the three of the 13 Demon Races wiped out by Fangires, whom they hate to be compared to and vowed revenge on the genocide of their races. Though they attacked/helped Satoru on a regular basis, the three eventually grew accustomed to his face when the then-King of Chiropterans offers them a chance to be spared. Refusing to execute their friend, they were sealed away into small statues until Satoru saves them. However, upon making a Darkness Pledge to Satoru prior to his death, they are marked with orbs on their bodies and their original abilities sealed as they are then placed inside Castle Doran as its caretakers, watching over Mizue and the events of the outside world via tarot cards or playing chess or Hell's Old Maid to pass the time, the later game having a penalty on the loser. As a result of the pact, the Arm Monsters will become Kiva's supporters once his son (eldest son should he sire more than one child), protecting the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization by allowing Kiva to access other powerful forms, possessing their fighting skills and mentality. They can sometimes get directly involved when needed to support Kiva.

**Jiro/Garulu**

Garulu's height: 225cm

Garulu's weight: 92kg

Jiro is the human form of the violent and impulsive Garulu, the last surviving member of the Wolfen Race that were decimated by Diva's Chevaliers in one of his Time Plays. Like those of his kind, Garulu has heighted senses and uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them. In the human guise of Jiro, Garulu sees the world as a place of utter corruption and usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker, occasionally playing Dogga in Chess or cards and beating him. He usually triggers his transformation by scraping his fingers against the ground.

**Ramon/Basshaa**

Basshaa's height: 170cm

Basshaa's weight: 68kg

Ramon is the human form of the cheerful Basshaa, the 127-year old survivor of the Merman Race. He has a cool yet childish attitude and is able to assume his true form by spinning then snapping his fingers. He can shoot pressurized water bubbles from his mouth and his pupils turn into crosshairs to increase his aim. Basshaa is Castle Doran's housekeeper, assuming the form of a 13-year-old boy in a School Gakuran outfit while using his cunning and telekinetic abilities to mess with his housemates in their games from time to time.

**Riki/Dogga**

Dogga's height: 270cm

Dogga's weight: 320kg

Riki is the human form of the silent Dogga, the last surviving member of the Franken Race. He has unbeatable strength and feeds by grabbing a person and draining the soul out in the form of electrical discharges. He acts as Castle Doran's butler, assuming his true form by pounding his fists together. He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, and is thus not as talkative as Jiro or Ramon, usually having one of them speak for him. In addition to his habit of popping his neck, Riki tends to eat things that are inedible to normal people.

Then they told the two about **Castle Doran**. Castle Doran is Kiva's base of operations which is of the Doran Race. Though originally called the Great Wyvern, the Chiropterans captured it and bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four. In order for Castle Doran to be commanded by someone it deemed as its new master, the one who would become Kiva must physically appear, so that "Kiva" will eventually became its master through Kivat.

Also, according to the three caretakers, while Castle Doran remains dormant, it assumes the form of a building to conceal itself in plain sight, invisible to ordinary people. When exposed to moonlight, or when the awakened Kiva performs his finishing move or uses the Doran Fuestle (a special whistle), Castle Doran awakens and assumes its true form. Due to its unique abilities of sealing defeated Chiropteran, Castle Doran is home to the Arm Monsters, who are in now servitude of whover becomes Kiva while being maintained on the Life Energy of the sealed Chiropterans that Castle Doran devours. In battle, Castle Doran can use Magic Missiles, firing the towers on its castle, and spit out Pod Shoots from its mouth.

Then a strange creature resembling a metallic bat shows up and the three introduced him to the twins. The bat, introduced as Kivat, then told the two boys that one of them has the power to become Kiva.

"A metallic-looking, talking bat??? This is way too much! Nii-san…are you sure this is what mom told us before she died??? And how can we be sure this is no joke??!!"

"Let's hear them out first, Kyo."

Kivat then tells the two that one of them can assume the power of Kiva but since there are two children whom they are sons of Satoru, he must first know which one is the eldest since they (Kivat and the Arms Monsters) were told that they were twins. When Kyuu said he is the eldest by two minutes, Kiva was now sure who will assume the "mantle".

"Alright…show out your arm and stand still…this won't hurt as |I'm going to awaken a secret that was dormant for 15 straight years…your father told me this before he disappeared and when his son reaches the age of 15, so now is the right time…"

"Err...what are you going to do???"

"This..._baito_!!!"

The moment Kyuu shows of his left hand and exposed his skin, the metalic, skin-lke bat bites off the left hand which made Kyo worried, and at that moment a strange, metallic chain appeared and then formed a crimson belt around Kyuu's waist, which surprised everyone around him, even Kyuu himself. Kivat was pleased as what he discovered and now he was confident that he will work closely together with the "Prince", meaning that Kyuu is the chosen one to lead their fight against the Chiropterans.

"Now that the power within you is awakened, you can now summon the belt, the **Kivato Belt**, and all you need to do now is to have Kivat bite your hand again and place him in the buckle area of the Kivato belt, and there you will assume the form of **Kiva**...which means **Ki**ng of **Va**mpires, though you're technically half-vampire-like, you don't need to feed on blood to survive."

Kyuu was quite unsure at first so he asked Kivat and the Arms Monsters on what is his real destiny, which Jiro, Rikki and Ramon elaborated and this gave the 15-year old teen the will to accept his destiny. To destroy the Chiropterans and their "Queen" named Diva. And so with everyone getting along together, they now make preparations to train Kyuu on how to use his powers carefully and properly.

- - -

_**Three months later...**_

Okinawa. It was nighttime and everything looks peaceful. At a school where a prom party is currently taking place, Everyone inside is having a great time, and the students were having a romantic night as some got together as a couple and others were dancing and merymaking. But al of that ended when Diva was already inside disguised as one of the students and snapped her fingers as Chiropterans barged in and the prom party turn into a bloodbath. chaos and pandemonium ensued as the floors are now littered with corpses, flooded bloods and mutilated organs.

"Ah...music to my ears...that's it, my pets...this is a prom party, so party all you want...this night is yours for the taking...and be merry about it...HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!"

After 10 minutes it was all over. The Chiropterans had finished feasting on the unfortunate victims and slowly left the premises while Diva and her Chevaliers look on and are making preparations to leave as well. Besides her were her loyal Chevaliers:

- Nathan Mahler,

- James Ironside,

- Amshel Goldsmith,

- Solomon Goldsmith,

- Karl Fei-Ong.

One of her Chevaliers approached the "queen" and asked her something which amuses her a bit but nevertheless answered her subordinate's question which puts him at ease.

"Diva...do you think it's wise to make this attract everyone's attention?"

"Of course...Saya would be ticked the moment she finds out we did this...and I intend to spite her more after I send one of my pets to a daycare center tommorow morning. Now let's get going and I'm betting she'll find out about this."

- - -

Three hours later Saya, her Cevalier Hagi, her "adopted brother", Kai Miyagusuku, David of the Red Shield. They were appaled by what they saw as the police and ambulances began loading the corpses to the vans. Saya guesed who was behind this and vowed to put a stop to her "sister" once and for all.

Nearby, Kyuu, Kyo and Kivat also saw the scene from afar via binoculars and they figured that Diva led the assault and Kyuu was now filled with a need to stop the senseless attacks and vowed to find and defeat Diva no matter what. Then he "sensed" a Chiropteranearby and the trio headed for the eastern part of the town. Five minutes later they saw a Chiropteran finishing his feasting on a woman disemboweling her stomach which splits her body in two, leaving her two-year old child crying and in danger of being eaten alive.

"NOOO!!! KIVAT, LET'S GO!!! Kyo, get the child away from here!!!"

Kyuu walked towards the Chiropteran while shouting at it, and the monster got its attention and stared at the 15-year old teen as Kivat hovers above him, and he grabbed the bat and placed him on his left hand which he bit it.

"_Baito_! Now the rest is up to youm Kyuu!"

After biting him, "veins" appeared over Kyuu's cheeks while silver chains appeared around his waist and a crimson belt was formed. While the Chiropteran is watching Kyuu raises Kivat in front of him and chants "HENSHIN!", and places the bat in front of the buckle area of the belt which he was suspened in upside down. The moment Kivat was placed, wave-like signals emanated around from his body and Kyuu underwent a transformation. While walking his body was covered in silver coated aura and then "metamorphed" into an armored knight which was covered in crimson, silver and black armor.

His eyes resembled a cross between a bat and a dragonfly which glowed in green light and the eldest son of Satoru Renjou is now Kiva. Kiva then ran towards the Chiroptera and grapples with the beast and lured it away from the crying child which Kyo carried away and stood from afar as Kiva delivered a barrage of punches and kicks which sent the monster reeling. But the Chiroptera was unrelenting and fought back, scratching and throttle his opponent araound but the champion fought back valiantly and did a thrust kick which sent the monster reeling back. With enough room he got a tip from Kivat which became a deciding factor that ended the fight and he listens attentively.

"Kyuu...at the right side of the Kivato Belt, there is a box that stores the whistles called Fuestles. take the first one and give it to me. I'll blow the fuestle and the sequence will do the rest. Do it now while the Chiroptera is disoriented."

Nodding he took the first Fuestle and gave it to Kivat which the bat blow it like a regular whistle does, and this evoked Kiva to do his signature attack called the "Darkness Moon Break". The moment he blew the Fuestle, Kivat detatches it self from the Kivato Belt and hovers around Kiva while Kiva raises his right leg, which his left lower leg showed a silver shin guard attached, then Kivat encircled around in fast speed and the shin guard "exploded" whichrevealed bat wings.

Kiva then flies up in an upside down motion and then assume a right-side up stance and from the air he does a high-speed flying kick which caught the Chiroptera by surprise and the monster was caught, as Kiva continued the pressure until reaching a building wall, and the Chiroptera was crushed, unable to move and finally crystalizes and exploded, killing it, while its "soul" hovered and went straight to Castle doran,where a head of a dragon appeared and consumed it.

As Kiva hid within the shadows, Saya and the rest arrived to see the woman dead and Kyo gave the child to them to take care of. He managed tpo convince then that he arrived too late saying the monster fled leaving the child behind. As he left Saya sensed the presence of a Chiroptera like herself though the signal got weak as Kyuu reverted back to his normal form. As the two groups left, someone was watching them,and through the silhouette you could see a camera taking pictures, and one of the pictures showed a data card with Kiva's picture on it.

- - -

From afar, Diva and her Chevaliers saw this as well and realized that they may have to change plans after witnessing the battle minutes ago. Though her Chevaliers were concerned, Diva wasn't intimidated and even welcomed the challenge.

"So...the King of Vampires has indeed been re-awakened...through a half-breed. so Satoru Renjou has a son though it took him just now to awaken his hidden power. I guess my battle with Saya has to wait as I must dispose of him first."

- - -

_**Seven weeks later...**_

Diva has captured a school filled with kindergarten students and Saya,with her Chevalier Hagi, arrived to stop them but Diva's Chevaliers held the two at bay by threatening to have the children get eaten by their Chiropteran fighters and the two were forced to stand down, but then Kyuu and Kyo arrived and demanded that Diva stop her insane assaults, and the "queen" finally gets to meet the "prince".

"So...we meet at last, half-darkling...I didn't know Satoru had a son..."

"I'm going to stop you, Diva...your insane campaign ends right here."

"Tell that to my Chevaliers...boys, dispose of the meats and have my pets go in to action."

With that the five Chevaliers had the children feeded to the Chiropterans and both Kyuu and Saya were angered by this and she placed her blood on her katana and went into fighting mode and goes after Diva but her five Chevaliers stood in her way. Kyuu summoned Kivat and evoked his transformation to Kiva and go for the five Chiropterans that just finished feasting on the young corpses.

As Diva looks on, she was watching Saya fighting her five "knights" but then her focus shifted to Kiva as he executed the Darkness Moon Break that killed all of her Chiropterans and then he joined Saya in fighting the five Chevaliers. Kiva took a second Fuestle and gave it to Kivat to blow. The effect of the second Fuestle resulted in Kiva to evoke a second form, known as the **Garulu Form**.

**Garulu Form** is Kiva's form accessed from being energized by the Garulu Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garulu Cobalt (ガルルコバルト ,_Garulu Kobaruto_**?**) which places Kiva under the influence of Garulu. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is full. The Garulu Form, is capable of manipulating sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the **Garulu Howling Slash**. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf.

With additional help, Saya, Hagi and Kiva-Garulu form had the five Chevaliers reeling and the five died as Kiva executed the Garulu Howling Slash, which was similar to the Darkness Moon Break except that he has the saber "attached" to his "mouth" and did a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu attack, and this leaves Diva the only one left.

"Blast...I didn't expect this...we will meet again you three while I...huh???"

Looking up, three projection walls that resemble data cards materializes above her horizontally and someone executed a flying kick towards her. It was Decade, and he made the move that killed diva for good. Like all the other Kyuus from every dimesion, the Kyuu here was also friendly and approached Decade thinking he is an ally and offered a handshake.

"Thanks for the help? Uh...are you...?"

"Nope...not a Chiroptera...nor am I from this world..."

At that moment Decade took out a data card and it has Hibiki's picture on it and inserts it inside his clarge, camera-like belt and seconds later he assumed the form of Hibiki...the armored Oni form the Sengoku period. While Kiva stared in awe, Hagi had a bad feeling about this and braces himself just in case. But before all is said, "Hibiki" took out his taiko and struck Kivat, causing the bat to be thrown out from the Kivato Belt and Kyuu reverted back to normal.

"Huh?? What the meaning of this???"

"Sorry...I'm not a Chiroptera...not from this world...just a passing assassin..."

raising both Taiko, he slammed the two huge drumsticks across Kyuu's head and the 15-year old teen died as his head exploded and his skull was blasted to pieces, blood was splattered everywhere, his brain and tisues scattered, and his headless body, fell tothe ground. Kyo shouted at his elder twin brother at seeing this, and from Castel Doran, the two caretakers sensed Kyuu's dath and are now ina disaray on what to do next.

Saya was angered and attempte to lash out at "Hibiki", but then he inserted another card and he accessed another of Hibiki's attacks. As Saya does a slashing atack, Hibiki tripped her and she fell down face-first. Then he placed a "disk" which became the Ongekiko Kaentsuzumi. That device then became a large drum and Saya tried to get up but the drum was too heavy for her to move.

Then "Hibiki" performed the _Ongeki Da Kaen Renda no Kata_, in which his Kaentsuzumi is attached to her body, and he starts to beats it with his Taiko 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The vibrations resonates through the Saya's body, and she couldn't scream desoite the pain, and thus causing her body to explode, killing her outright.

As Decade assumed his original form, he bade "goodbye" as Hagi and the Red Shield arrived and aimed their weapons at him, but he disappeared leaving the rest grieving for both Kyuu and Saya. With his next target dead, Decade now heads back to the the dimensional warp and prepare his next assault on his final two victims.

- - -

**_Somewhere else within the Dimesional Warp..._**

At the other side of the dimension warp, you could see a green bullet train stading there stationarilly and inside you could see a man ina strange armor looking at the monitor of the scanners which showed which "Kyuu" was killed and he now just marked the recent one getting murdered. He immediately called someone to his side and his "assistant" came, which resembled a monster in green skin but is capable of speech.

"Get yourself ready, Deneb...we're going after that punk. He's gone too far and he has to be stopped. Have the Zero-Liner start running. We're going hunting."

"Hmm...I see why...only three Kyuu's left...think we should go to one of the "worlds" and give Kyuu a warning of sorts?"

"...that I might consider... "

_**To Be Continued...**_

Sorry to the BLOOD+ fans for their violent deaths...and once again Kyuu dies in the end...though he did leave someone behind...and I'm sure Kyo will assume the mantle to carry on his legacy...

At least Diva's dead and this leaves Hagi to hunt down the remaining Chiropterans.

_**Preview:**_

Either Kabuto or Den-O's World. A new character appeared at the end of this chapter, though I can't say for sure which world he's going to give "Kyuu" the warning...


	7. Kabuto's World

**_Decade_**

Surprise! Yup, **Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution** is where Kabuto's World takes place…and thus the two fics tie in together and this is where this chapter picks up where chapter 26 of Parasite Eve left off. This will be action-packed and this is where the five DDS students fight for their very lives as Decade intends to kill Kyuu and has no intention of leaving any witnesses alive.

Something is odd about Decade, as at first he has second thoughts about killing every Kyuu he finds, but now he's becoming a cold-blooded murderer. Well, that's because he's been controlled somehow…or so we think. But right now let's cap things off and let the battle begin.

- - -

At the wreckage of the Shibuya financial district, Decade stood in front of the three DDS students and is taking his pick on who he should take out first before proceeding in finishing off Kyuu Renjou. He knew that he can go straight for the Class Q leader but this might also allow his friends to witness it even though it won't change anything. Still he felt that he should test out the data cards he collected after killing every "champion" from the dimension he passed by and he might as well have a little fun.

"So…who wants to die for that Renjou? How about you…the twin brother of Kyuu? I just killed your parallel counterpart 28 hours ago. Though once is enough, still a Kyuu is a Kyuu, regardless of whatever version I encounter…and Kyuu must die…no matter what."

Kyo was ticked that this stranger is willing to kill anyone who resembled his elder twin brother and realized that he means business and so he decided to go first and face him. He is not willing to let harm befall Kyuu and gets right on to business.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY…_**"

"So you're going to kill every Kyuu you find? What are you? Some kind of bounty hunter or something??? And what if there are no more Kyuu's left? Where's the justification in that???"

"A Kyuu is still a Kyuu…whether he's a kid, an adult or an infant…he must die. Got a problem?"

"Yeah…I'm going to kick your asshole back to where you came from! Rider Change!"

As soon as Kyo inserts the Gamma Phone o the holster of the Gamma Belt, he transformed in to his armored form of Mask Rider Gamma and proceeded to go after Decade, activating the Gamma Edge, and a laser saber was formed. Seeing this Decade welcomed the challenge and took out a data card and inserted it on the top of his belt, and assumed Hibiki's form. The two then got into a fisticuff but to everyone's surprise, Decade excelled more in the punching contest that even Gamma was having a hard time catching.

Ryu: "Kyuu…did you see that…?"

Kyuu: "Yeah…and that form…it's just like in my dream about meeting the Oni…!"

"Hibiki" took out another data card and inserted it on his belt, and he gained access to Hibiki's taiko, and a sword fight ensued between the taiko and the laser saber, and this is where Gamma excelled though "Hibiki" gained the edge as he inserted another card, accessing to Hibiki's final form, the "Hibiki-Soukou". Seeing this, Gamma pressed the "ENTER" button and goes for his ultimate attack, the "**Emerald Sparkle Cut**". However "Hibiki-Soukou" has a counter-attack in the form of the **Ongekida KiShin Kakusei**, which involves a gigantic blade of fire purtroudes from the blade of the Armed Saber. It can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. As the two attacks collided, Gamma went for another, but Hibiki did the same and it went through Gamma's attack and it connected, hitting the younger Renjou that sent him slamming against the wall of a shop, and he fell to the ground, his Gamma Phone detached and he reverted back to normal, weakened and badly hurt.

- - -

Three blocks away, Class G decided to head back to the three boys as they thought they needed escort in leaving Shibuya, but then heard a loud explosion and sensed something was wrong, so they head back to where Kyuu and the others are, hoping that they are alright.

- - -

Ryu did the same transformation sequence that Kyo did and became Mask Rider Orga. And activated his ultimate weapon, the Stlanzer, in which he has a bladeless hilt and when activated a long-ranged laser blade is formed and went for a slicing attack. Hibiki realized that he was no match for Orga and reverted back to his Decade form and took out what appeared to be a "black book" and tinkered with it, and it assume gun mode. He opened fire but his ammo didn't deter his black-armored attacker so he devised a "divide and conquer" strategy.

He inserted another card and and took the form of the Zodiac Fighter, Red Futogoza (Gemini), and inserted another data card inside his belt, which summoned Futogoza's Digimon fighter, **Dragredder**, a Digimon resembling a huge, Chinese red dragon. As Dragredder attacks the black-armored Class Q member, "Futagoza" took out another data card and inserted again inside his belt and assumed Kiva's form, and then inserted another data card, and he gained access to Kiva's final attack: the **Darkness Moon Break**. As "Kiva" hovers to the air, Orga didn't notice the inpending atack as he was still busy fending of the red Chinese dragon. Kyuu saw this and warned his friend.

"Ryu!!! Look out above you!!!"

Looking up Orga was surprised to see "Kiva" chargng down with a high-speed flying kick, and the distraction allowed Dragreder to grab its prey and threw him towards "Kiva", and "Kiva" executed the attack that sent Orga slamming against a wall and pinned him there, letting him go seeing the armored Class Q member falling down and reverted back to normal. Reverting back to Decade's form, the assailant now set his sight on Kyuu.

"Looks like no one's going to save you now...Renjou. Like the other Kyuu's before you, they all die at my hands."

"What do you want from me??? I never know you or encountered you...why do you want me dead??!!!

"You represent many things I hate...and a "prophet" ordered me to...it's his will and I cannot disobey. Regardless...you must die at my hands...so that the prphecy will be fulfilled..."

At that point Class G arrived and stood in front of Kyuu, activating their "A" Buckles and armored up, and their projection walls sent him crashing to the ground and he sees more obstacles before him that needs to be shattered.

"More hindrance...can't you see that??? Kyuu Renjou must be killed...in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled...I already killed seven...and with three more to go, I must fulfill my destiny to re-made the world all over..."

"You're just a psychopath that needs to be sent to the mental institution! Either you leave him alone or turn yourself in!"

"Your death wish, then..."

Decade took out another data card and inserted it on his belt and assume Blade's form. Again he took out another data card and inserted it on top of his belt, and "Blade" upgraded to "Jack Form" which he "sprouts wings" and his armor had added layers. Drawing his Blayrouser he spread his wings and flew around and went far but made a 180 degrees turn ad is heading for the three armored Super GALS, and the three draw their weapons. Larc opened fire but Blade blocked it with his Blayrouser and executed the "**Lightning Slash**", and despite Lance and Glaive blocking with their weapons the impact was so strong that it sent the three girls colliding against a parked car, and in an instant they were knocked out and de-armored.

Reverting back to "Decade mode", Decade confronted his real target, who just changed to Mask Rider Beta. Beta then activated his laser saber while Decade took out what appeared to be a black book and tinkered with it, and moments later it took a form of a broadsword and the two clashed blades. Kyuu was clearly overwhelmed as his opponent has more experience in fighting than him, though the armored Class Q member didn't give in and fought back valiantly, but then Decade did a thrust kick and Beta was reeling back, giving him room to take another data card out and inserted it inside his belt and assume TheBee's form, and this surprised the Class Q leader and went for a sword slash attack, but then "TheBee" activated the "**Rider Sting**" and stabbed his opponent on his ribs, and this sends him crashing against a bus which exploded and Beta thrown off, landing on the pavement, his phone detached and he reverted back to normal.

"Now you're mine...say goodbye, Renjou...you will join the other Kyuu's shortly..."

Raising his left forearm, "TheBee" is poised to deliver the deathblow, but then something unexpected happened. A green-colored steam locomotive appeared out of nowhere and rammed the assailant before stopping, sending "TheBee" crashing towards several parked vehicles and his landing was quite afar. Out came a mysterious person in a green armor with yellow accents and design. His eyes were as big as a bug and he stood in front of the five injured DDS students and slowly picked up Kyuu.

"You okay? Good thing we predicted where Decade is heading. If we were late, it'd be the end of you. Stay still while I deal with your assailant."

"Who are you? You know that guy?? What does he mean he'll kill me like the other Kyuu's???"

But then Decade got up and return to the battle field, assuming Agito's Burning form while he took a picture of his new attacker, who is identifed as **Zeronos**. Zeronos saw this and anticipated his attacker's assault and brought out his primary weapon called the Zero-Gasher, in which he tinkered it and assumed "Sword Form". There Zeronos uses his weapons to block Agito's weapon, the "Shining Caliber", and you can hear the swords loud clashing sound and the two wouldn't back away. "Burning Agito" tries the **Burning Punch** but Zeronos blocks it with the Zero-Gasher. Seeing that he couldn't afford to let Kyuu escape he keeps his opponent busy while using his belt to copy his opponent's data. After succeeding he backed away as he tok out another data card from the right side of his belt where a "book" was located. He then reverted back to default mode and is ready to initiate his new transformation.

Before Decade could insert the card inside his belt Zeronos' partner, Deneb, jumps toward him and grappled with the assailant while preventing the data card from going inside the belt and then shouted at Zeronos on what he just found out which soon make sense on how the other Kyuu's were killed in a shocking fashion.

"Boss!!! I figured it out! This guy's belt has a built-in camera of sorts! It took pictures of his opponent and turn them in to data cards! Once he inserts the cards inside his belt he can assume the form of whatever data his card has! Get him while I hold him!!"

Ralizing that his secret's been blown, Decade kicked Deneb on his groin and broke free, though he drops the data card containing Zeronos' data but had no time to pick it up as Zeronos charges in. Raising pointing fingers from both his hands, he motions "Auto Vajin" and Dragredder to go after his opponent and Kyuu. Seeing this Zeronos uses his body to protect the injured Class Q leader while absorbing the attacks. As the attack rages on, Decade found the data card containing Zeronos' info and is ready to use it.

"Thanks to you I can now finish you off using your data. After this I'll be killing two more Kyuu's and soon the world will be without a great detective...and crime will flourish throughout all time and space..."

Before all is set and go, the steam locomotive started to move and a pair of missile launchers popped out. Then it fired missiles that hit Decade and send him careening against a shop which exploded. Then more missiles were thrown in and Decade lost touch of his latest data card but he couldn't afford to let himself get caught so he was forced to retreat by teleporting away.

After ensuring that Decade is gone Zeronos and Deneb helped up the five DDS students while firing flares to summon help. Then the Zero-Liner departed and went towards the dimensional warp to find Decade's whereabouts. As the paramedics arrived to assist the injured teens, Kyuu and the rest were baffled on what just happened and they all wondered who Decade is and why is he obsessed in killing Kyuu.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Hope this was worth the wait. And luckily...this Kyuu survived the massacre thanks to a good samaritan, though he isn't the only one, as the real Hibiki also survived.

**_Preview:_**

Next...Den-O's World. This is where Zeronos comes in and calls in a partner to help track down Decade and try to save that world's Kyuu.


	8. Den O's World

_**Decade**_

Welcome to chapter 8 of this fic and we are now down to two remaining chapters where two different versions of Kyuu's are about to be put in danger and now Decade is on the run after his last mission to kill Kyuu of the "main world" was thwarted thanks in part to the mysterious Zeronos who arrived just in time to save Kyuu. Aside from Kyuu from Kabuto's world, Kyuu from Hibiki's World also survived due to a slight error on Decade's part.

In this chapter we go hi-tech as this world is set in the future, possibly where Zeronos came from and there you'll be treated to a futuristic setting though the main character of this world will be the center spotlight here and from here you'll see what the Kyuu of this world would look like.

- - -

**Unknown dimension…Clow World…**

Fei Wong Reed was glancing at the orb looking at what is happening right now and so was his female assistant. They were amused to see Decade's work so far though they noted that two Kyuu's survived and they wondered how the mysterious "assassin" missed it which is due to a slight glaring error. There the two "sorcerers" are joined by a third mysterious man, who turns out to be the "voice" ordering "Decade" to carry out the "Kyuu massacres". He appeared to be in his mid-20's, wearing a raincoat hat, glasses and a trench coat. He seems to be displeased with what he just saw and was fuming about this fact.

"Blast it! How can I miss this??!! Decade already has the powers of the seven "champions" of the seven dimensions! I even used hypnosis on him to remove any doubt on carrying my orders! He's useless!!! I guess I'll have to do things myself!!!!"

"Comrade **Narutaki**…calm yourself…though only two survived, it doesn't mean it's all over. There are two more remaining, but bear in mind that your "servant" Decade, is being pursued…but I wonder why you're obsessed in wanting every Kyuu you find dead…isn't one dead Kyuu enough to…"

"No…though one Kyuu is responsible…but when I learned that there are other Kyuu's existed I want them to suffer just like the one who humiliated me in my own era. Until then I won't stop until all are dead. That's why I went to you. With your help I can achieve my sweetest revenge. After that you can do what you wish."

"Very well…you can stay and watch the show…"

And so the three looks on and glanced at the huge "sphere" where the scene showed that Decade is still there where it is revealed that the mysterious Narutaki used unknown means to brainwash Decade to do his biddings and thus they can do whatever they want him to do, but then Fei Wong Reed showed to Narutaki that the other mysterious character, **Zeronos**, is inside the Zero-Liner, a space steam locomotive, which is now searching for Decade within the dimensional warp zone though Narutaki seemed less concerned about it and concentrated on waiting to see which next world Decade is heading to.

And now the show is about to commence…

_**At the Dimensional Warp Zone…**_

Inside the Zero-Liner, Zeronos was attempting to make contact with the Den-Line Police, an organization tasked to apprehend and/or kill criminals who operate in space or at certain planets in which the criminal(s)'s activity/activities would affect an entire planet or solar systems while Deneb, his partner who is a half human, half-Digimon called an Imagimon, is navigating the controls while looking at the scanners to pick up any traces of where Decade might be going. Deneb could hear his master's voice talking to someone.

"That's right, Naomi…tell **Den-O** to be on the lookout…this Decade is dangerous and will kill anyone who's shielding Kyuu…regardless of their age or gender…yeah…we just got here as we are pursuing the suspect in question: Decade. Yeah, I know…we'll let you know if we find him, but let us know if YOU find him…got it…over and out."

As Zeronos cut off the line, his partner made a comment which seemed to annoy him.

"After Decade…who's next? Century? I doubt you'll meet him since you won't reach the age of 100…or how about Millennium? I bet…"

"Don't start with me…"

As the scene shifts outside the Zero-Liner, the steam locomotive speeds off to an unknown destination still searching for their wanted fugitive, unaware that Decade has already made his way to Earth, and managed to hid himself from the Zero-Liner's scanners and is now searching for the next Kyuu to assassinate.

_**Neo-Japan, Machine Robo Rescue universe…**_

Shinjuku City. Several investigators are lined up in what appeared to be a huge debris in the heart of the city after witness the huge aircraft where the **Red Wings Squad** belonging to the Machine Robo Rescue, and as the **Blue Sirens** removed several debris, they, along with the **Yellow Gears**, were shocked and devastated to see the charred remains of all members of the Red Wings Robo Masters and their Machine Robo (charred and wrecked beyond repair) nside the remains of the wrecked aircraft.

As photographers took pictures, the founding members of Blue Sirens vowed to get to the bottom of this and find out who is responsible. Miyajima Musashi, Kohshiroh Sasaki, Tôru Suidôbashi , Marie and Brad Bitou, then called the Tokyo Police department asking for someone with the best detective skills to aid the Machine Robo Rescue members in cracking the case and find out who did this. The police commissioner gave his word and said he will send in their best detective at once.

At the rooftop of one of the skyscrapers, an 18-year old teenager watches the scene below, his eyes looked cold but is shedding tears of what he has done. It was Tsukasa Odoya, who turn out to be Decade and though he seem to have his free will back, though he remains under the manipulating power of the mysterious Narutaki. Decade was the one who indirectly caused this tragedy despite doing this against his will.

- - -

_**Five minutes ago…**_

The Red Wing Squad were at the air responding to a mayday call from Airjack 424 when both its engines were damaged by unknown means and is in danger of crashing beneath the city of Shinjuku and within minutes the Red Wing Squad arrived and their Machine Robo partners immediately flew towards the airport and managed to keep the plane airborne while the others checked on the engines to find out what caused the two engines to suffer damage as well as find a safe place to land the plane. Jet Robo and Shuttle Robo looked at it and then relayed their findings to Taiyoh Ohzora while Fire Robo douses the flaming engines with its foam.

"Taiyoh…it appears that the engines were damaged a while ago or so…someone attacked the plane and even the pilot or the passengers didn't notice who did it. I suggest we land this plane to a safe area should the attacker is somewhere here."

Arias Honoh, Kaizaki Kitazawa and Rin Haruka agreed unanimously to get the plane landed faring that the attacker may still be around though they knew that their nemesis, Disasters, were already been defeated, but then Taiyoh sensed danger and looked around, taken by surprise as a huge flying object was quickly approaching them. It was Castle Doran, and the Red Wings Squad were intimidated by Castle Doran's sheer size and both the Robo Masters and the Machine Robos are now scrambling on getting the Airjack 424 away from here as they believe it was the one who attacked the plane.

Rin: "What the heck is that???!!!"

Kaizaki: "That thing's twice as bigger than the Eiffel Tower!"

Arias: "Is that a castle or a dragon?"

Taiyoh: "Everyone…evasive action!!!"

But it was too late as Castle Doran spits out a huge fireball that was big as a baseball field and struck both the two planes, engulfing it in a flames that even the Red Wings Squad's plane was unable to protect its passengers due to the sheer heat, and even the Machine Robos were unable to withstand the heat and the two planes fell and crashed on a building below the busy thoroughfare of Shinjuku. Standing above the "roof" Castle Doran was Decade, who assume the form of Kiva, who watches the scene in a rather monotone stance.

- - -

As the corpses are being loaded amid the tears of the two remaining squads, the investigation is now underway as the plane's black box is being retrieved and is now taken to the FAA (known as the Federal Aviation Agency) to discern the Airjack 424's final moments. After that Narutaki's power took over Decade's mind and the mentally-enslaved Decade left to do what he is tasked to do: Find Kyuu Renjou of this world.

- - -

_**A week later...**_

At the base of the Machine Robo Rescue, Miyajima Musashi, Kohshiroh Sasaki, Tôru Suidôbashi , Marie and Brad Bitou are inside the conference room awaiting the Tokyo's Metropolitan Police Department's lead detective to arrive to help them in finding out who was behind the tragedy as the Blue siren were sure about their findings that both planes were attacked and are also awaiting the results from the FAA's findings. It was then that Kyuu looked the same as the Real world's Kyuu, except that his age is 18 years old and already one of Japan's top detectives. Kyuu entered the conference room and shook hands with everyone present there and took his seat as the discussion is about to commence.

- - -

_**Somewhere within the outskirts of Tokyo...**_

At a railtrack within Tokyo, a strange train is parked in the the middle of the two tracks (there are three tracks, and the middle one is for stalled trains that are not allowed to move)and the train in question resembles a bullet train. It is called the **Den-Liner** and in there houses a few of Zeronos' allies who are also in search for the elusive scene shifts inside the train and it revealed a few passengers manning the main coach. There are two females and four half-human/half-digimons like Denenb. They are the Imagimons and they are partnered with the so-called Den-O, who is clad in an armor and is manning the train's scanners in picking up Decade's signal.

Den-O's armor was black with white designs, his helmet ressembles a combination of a grasshopper and the center portion has a railroad track with a "train" ornament on it. As he was manning the scanners his two female assistants, Naomi and Himawari (who exactly resembles Himawari of **xxxHOLiC**) were shouting as Momotaros is chasing the two girls around as he is carrying a live mouse. The other Imagimons, Urataros, Kintaros, and Wataros, just looks on not minding ther rowdy view but Den-O's words seem to change the tide.

"Guys...will you please tell Momotaros to knock it off and help me in tracing Decade's whereabouts??!!! This guy has caused a real tragedy and we can't afford to let another one take place...not to mention that we can't let him kill another Kyuu..."

Momotaros stopped his actions as he and the other Imagimons decided to join him in their search for Decade as they too look at the scanners attempting to get a signal from their target. What they didn't know is that their target is right within their area. Outside the Den-Liner, Tsukasa Odoya, still under Narutaki's brainwashing, was standing outside as another mysterious person handed to Tsukasa a data card which has Den-O's data and left. Tsukasa also left after receiving information on Kyuu's whereabouts. He then left to go to the Machine Robo Rescue HQ to begin his task at hand.

The mysterious man just smiled after he was mentally contacted by narutaki for doing his job and that he will get a reward for his efforts. He then "disappeared" and is on his way to meet Fei Wong Reed to claim his prize.

- - -

_**An hour later...**_

At the MRR HQ, Kyuu Renjou told everyone inside about his findings about what caused the destruction of the two aircrafts after showing to them the recordings of the black box and the blue prints wherein he showed to the rest what caused the tragedy. The founding members, as well as members of the Blue Sirens and the Yellow Gears, were surprised to hear this and are in a state of disbelief.

"...as you can see...an unknown flying object...or rather aircraft...attacked the Airjack 424 by firing a low-level missile to disable both engines and caused the plane to lose altitude and thus starts the plane's descend, but then the Red Wings Squad responded and that's where the second mystery comes in. According to the recordings from the black box, one of the pilots of Airjack 424 said that he wondered what caused their plane to be in danger...and then one of the Red wings Squad members claimed to see a flying castle with a dragon's head coming and spits out a fireball...or at least that'swhat he said...after that an explosion occured seconds later and even the Machine Robos were also destroyed. I believe we are facing a new enemy that is more dangerous than the Disaster organization...I'm afraid we are in trouble and... "

At that point, the Machine Robos from the Yellow Gears called and told them of the dire situation at hand. As the monitor was opened the scene sent shockwaves to the people inside the conference room. There they saw it with their own eyes and even Kyuu couldn't believe what he just saw and finally get to figure out what caused the two aircrafts to burst in flames.

"As you can see...a huge flying castle with a dragon's head protruding, is attacking the army planes which intercepted it...they were no match...and it spits fireballs...I believe that what's caused" the destruction of Airjack 424 and the Red Wings Squad...we're joining in and try to stop that thing..."

As everyone inside the conference room watched, they saw Castle Doran taking on the Machine Robos from the Yellow Gears and the Machine Robos combined to form a huge mecha to match with Castle Doran, but then it managed to put the giant castle to a halt until "Kiva" emerged from the roof of Castle Doran and performed the "Darkness Moon Break" attack, doing a powerful flying kick which bore a huge hole on the mecha's chest, weakening it and Castle doran finished the job by firing several misiles and a huge, massive fireball which destroyed the Machine Robos of the Yellow Gears.

Inside the HQ, the Yellow Gears were shocked and devastated at what they saw and then saw Castle Doran disappeared, but then the "Den-Liner" materialized and is heading straight for the HQ, prompting the Blue Sirens and their Machine Robos to go and intercept it. Within minutes the two sides are engaged in a fierce battle which saw the bullet train moved as its cars interlocked and the Den-Liner took the form of a Chinsese Dragon and spits out "fire" which are actually a powerful laser blast which caught the Blue Sirens' Robos and are disintegrated within minutes. As the aircraft of the Blue Sirens attempted to turn back, it was also caught by the lasers and they too perished, leaving the Yellow Gears as the only survivors of the Machine Robo Rescue organization.

Then another pair of trains appeared. It turn out to be the Zero-Liner and the REAL Den-Liner and Naomi established contact with the MRR HQ to give out the warning which surprised everyone inside the building and even Kyuu himself was surprised to hear this.

"Attention everyone inside the MRR HQ! We have no time to explain! Someone is after Kyuu Renjou and is tasked to assassinate him. You must evacuate him and take him to a safe place! Don't ask why...just take him away from here! It's very dangerous for him and his life is at stake! This is no joke! Leave that impostor train to us!"

Seeing this and finally making sense, the founding members of the MRR ordered the Yellow Gears to take Kyuu to a safe place and leave the HQ as quietly as possible. Nodding, Daichi Hayami, Shoh Asikawa, Sayuri Suizenji and Ken Minami escorted Kyuu away from the conference room and head to the basement area while guards are now guarding all possible entry and exit points while some escorted the Yellow Gears for extra protection.

- - -

Outside, The fake Den-Liner fought the combined attacks of the Zero-Liner and the real Den-Liner with sheer firepower and the battle is even...that is...until the Zodiac Fighters' Red Futagoza and Black Futagoza (Futagoza is Japanese for Gemini), riding atop their Digimons Dragredder and Dragblacker, emerged from the fake Den-Liner's windows and fought the two Liner trains which appeared to stall the two trains' momentum. Inside, Deneb told Zeronos to go inside the MRR HQ and save Kyuu. Zeronos agreed and left the train to go inside the MRR HQ.

Likewise, Naomi and Himawari told Den-O to lgo inside the MRR HQ and save Kyuu. Den-O obliges and told his four Imagimon partners to join him and the five left the Den-Liner and descended below. What they didn't know is that the enemy is already there and is after Kyuu.

- - -

At the 2nd floor basement, the Yellow Gears team are feeling the pressure as they heard gunfires and screams behind them while the steel door that shut behind them was banging loud and realized that the assassin is getting nearer, and they formed a circle around Kyuu to protect him while moving. At that point the steel door exploded and fell down revealing the someone who killed the guards: Mask Rider Garren! Garren opened fire after rousing the Category 2 of Diamonds, BULLET ARMADILLO, and Shoh and Sayuri were shot to death, while another surprise assassin, the Oni Todoroki, steps in and uses his electric guitar as an axe and decapitated Ken and Daichi, leaving Kyuu as the only ones left.

As Kyuu braces himself, Zeronos and Den-O arrived on time and attacked the two assassins, but then they "disappeared" and tended to the rather shaken detective, and briefly explained to him about what is happening and that he is needed to stay alive, which surprised him a lot.

"Why would someone want to kill me???!!! And what do you mean I'm among the 10 Kyuu's marked for death??!!"

"No time to explain! We have to get you out of here!"

Ten minutes later, the three got out of the HQ and in a matter of a minute the entire complex exploded and the three managed to get to a safe zone but then someone is waiting for them: Decade! As Zeronos and Den-O stood in front of Kyuu, Den-O's Imagimon partners were distracted as another assassin showed up, which turn out to be Chalice, and the four of them join forces to keep him from getting near Kyuu. As Decade distracts Den-O and Zeronos another assassin appeared and it was the Zodiac Fighter Shishiza (Leo) standing there and his contract Digimon, Destwilder, a humanoid lion-Digimon stabbed its large claws on Kyuu's ribs and drags him towards Shishiza and then Shishiza stabbed him on his upper torso, and the impact caused him to die immediately while nearly severing his body in two. After that Decade fled while the assassins "dispersed" into nothingness, leaving Zeronos, Den-O and the four Imagimons distraught and humiliated, all their efforts to protect Kyuu were in vain.

- - -

**Unknown dimension…Clow World…**

Narutaki was laughing like a maniac as he witnessed the second to the last Kyuu died in "his" hands despite Den-O's efforts to protect him and Fei Wong Reed watches in amuement while the mysterious person who gave Decade the data card of Den-O arrived and was rubbing his hands and made his speech.

"Hope you wouldn't mind me assisting in killing off Kyuu...abd i do hope Decade wouldn't mind it...I was just helping your cause and hope you understand it..."

"Not at all...I thank you for that...now with one more Kyuu to die and I'll deal with the two remaining ones who escaped my wrath...ha-ha-ha-ha..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

Very brutal to the end...and there is someone else besides Decade who aids the mysterious Narutaki in killing the Kyuu of this world...wonder who is he? And aside from this, the heroes of Machine Robo Rescue also died tragically...it's too bad they were sacrifical lambs to a madman...

_**Preview:**_

Next chapter will be Decade's last destination...Kuuga's World, where Tsubasa Chronicles comes in and Syaoron will defend his "adopted" brother from the attacker and find out whether he'll survive the latest assassination attempt.

Let me know if you want Kyuu of that dimension to live or to die...


	9. Kuuga's World

_**Decade**_

Welcome to Decade's final stop and this will be his "last journey" as we see him arrive at Kuuga's World which is set at Tsubasa Chronicle's universe, though I'll be taking the liberty to alter certain areas here to make this chapter very interesting to read so you can relate well to the story. Tht way you won't get a little lost.

This has to be the most difficult chapter to write due to the manga's revelations I discovered from **wikipedia**, thus I had to alter certain areas here to fit it all here just to put a semi-connection to **Decade** and my other Detective School Q fic, "**Parasite Eve**".

While we all know that the Clow world is majestic and fantasy-based and all, I thought I should put some "modern twist" on it…meaning I'll be putting themes like semi-present buildings, cars, etc. while retaining the fantasy theme and all.

And here Syaoran will be the main hero here while Kyuu takes a secondary role and their roles here are just the same in chapter 1. They're brothers here and Syoaron's the "champion" of the people. Of course Sakura shows up as well and is going to play a very important role that'll affect the events toward the ending of this fic. See how he's going to defend Kyuu against Decade's final attack on his final Kyuu-killing spree.

As an added bonus, another tie-in with "Parasite Eve: Ressonance Till Evolution" as Decade drags the "mainstream" Kyuu here and the DDS hero must fight his way out and find a wy to get back home…if he manages to get away from his would-be killer, that is.

- - -

Clow Kingdom. Three years have passed since Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona recovered all of Sakura's feathers and regained all of her memories. Through some twist of fate Syoaran and the gang still managed to keep all of their "keepsakes" they gave to the Dimensional Witch and all went back to their respective worlds and Syaoran and Sakura's.

Though Fei Wong Reed fled and evaded capture, the Clow Kingdom nevertheless was happy that their beloved princess is back, safe and sound. They all celebrated and Syaoran was immediately regarded as a hero. And due to the after-effects of the time and space distortion, the Clow Kingdom was slightly affected, in some positive ways. This world now adopted the "modern elements" and now the Clow world is filled with vehicles, skyscrapers and other "modern"-type era though the government still retains it monarchy-type government.

Syoaran is now 19 years old and is now an accomplished digger and archeologist. His younger, adopted brother, Kyuu, now 13 years old, is now assisting Syaoran in his works though he is not as literate as Syoran though he did help him an a variety of ways. And thanks to Princess Sakura's backing the "brothers" have earthed several treasures and donated them to the royal government and are given recognition. They were also given access to Sakura's castle which they frequently visited and Kyuu became her playmaye most of the time though he teases her and Syoaran on having a romantic development.

- - -

But a few months after peace was restored, a new breed of evil called the Grongi was unleashed following the battle between Syaoran and Seishirō Sakurazuka at the dimensional rift between the Sakura world and Nihon over the magical feather, in which a seal was partially shattered, giving the partially awakened Grongi leader, **N-Daguba-Zeba**,limited freedom in which he was able to mesmerize some archeologists to fully shattered the seal, and once freed, he murdered them and began to adopt a human guise to study the modern era of the Clow Kingdom. He even managed to hide his aura to keep his would-be enemies from finding him while moving freely. While roaming freely he was able to study this world's situation and decided to establish a game where all lifeforms are engaged in a fight for survival in which the representative of each "tribe" emerging the victor will be the tribe's predominant lifeform and will slaughter any surviving tribes, including the humans.

- - -

Meanwhile, Syoaran was summoned by his colleagues after discovering the corpses of the other archeologists as well as discovering a strange belt which might be connected to whoever commited the murders. An hour later Syaoran arrived and checked on the belt but in the middle of the investigation the Grongi appeared and belonged to the lower class called Zu Group, and began killing the people there. In the confusion the belt, which is called the Arcle Belt, fastened around Syoaran's waist and as he tried to figure out what is happening, he accidentally transformed into a lifeform similar to the Grongi, though his appearance resembled a red-skinned, humanoid-like stag beetle and in a desperate attempt to fight off the Grongi, the armored Syoaran fought and defeated the enenmies.

As the news reaches the Clow Kingdom, Princess Sakura and her father, the king lerned from syaoran about the situation and in turn the king told Syoaran about the ancient race , the Grongi, and told him about their plan on creating a ruthless game of survival of the fittest. Angered by this, Syoaran then took the name of Kuuga and vowed to protect the Clow World and stop the Gongi's malevolent "game". Several of the kingdom's advisers then started to coach Syoaran on how to control his powers since his initial transformation was unstable to begin with.

A few weeks later Daguba summoned his revived right-hand men to his side as he is preparing the death game and will commence it as soon as everything is ready. They are also Grongi like him and serve as judges for this "game":

**Ra-****Baruba-De**: Assuming the guise of a **Rose-Tattooed Woman**, she is labeled "Unidentified Life Form B1" and served as the judge for Zu and Me group Grongi, as well as bringing Go into the game before making visits to Nagano. Though glimpses of her true form were seen, she never assumed it before any human and was believed by Ichijo to be #0. However, when she realizes how far humans have changed after being wounded by Ichijo, Baruba hints the Kuuga/Daguba relation before she hospitalized the detective for being able to actually hurt her and starts to warn the other Grongi to no longer underestimate the humans. During Daguba's attack, she is encountered by Ichijo as she reveals that humans will soon be "like the Grongi" before running off, with Ichijo forced to use 8 Nerve-Breaking Bullets to take her down as her lifeless body falls into the sea and is unable to be found.

**Ra-****Dorudo-Gu**: Labeled "Unidentified Life Form #47" and "B9", armed with a pair of tonfa, he assumed the form of a man in black with white robes on him. He carries an abacus which he uses to count the number of kills by the Go Group Grongi until Ichijo destroyed it with a Marking Bullet, forcing the Grongi to reveal his true form in a hit and run attempt to kill Ichijo. However, as a result, Dorudo lost his purpose as the game's overseer and is forced to fight for his life against Gadoru as Ichijo arrives to the scene. Dorudo eventually attempts to retreat from the fight and is pursued by Sugita and Sakurai who shoot him dead with the completed the Nerve-Breaking Bullets.

Then five representatives of their respective tribes came to offer and agree to the terms set by Daguba and are now given a day start to prepare themselves for the endgame and take out as many as they could until only their respective tribes are the only ones left. Each of the tribes they represented will carry out their game and bring out the "Ultimate Darkness", where humanity will be as violent as the Grongi. They are referred by the Royal Police as Unidentified Life Forms (also known as "Unidentified Creatures").

Each of them possesses a strange artifact in all of their bodies, no different to Kuuga. Those seen to assume human form are labeled as "B" (Ｂ群 ,_Bīgun_**?**), each the human-like Grongi possessing a tattoo that resemble their true animalistic forms. Unidentified Life Form #B1 only remains in human form for the rest of the series. The naming pattern of the Grongi is "Group-Species-Creature type".

The following tribes participating are:

- Ra Group

- Zu Group

- Me Group

- Go Group

The Ra-Group are the judges of the Grongi game and Daguba's right hand men. They not only observe the "game", but also participates as well.

The Zu Group contains lower tier Grongi. The creatures of Zu group which is not in the list are considered to have been murdered by Daguba, without acquiring the right of the game. The one that are qualified are brought into the game by writing their names on a portable black board and using the beads of their bracelets to mark the number of people they have killed. Their leader is Zu-Zain-Da.

Middle tier, above the ranks of the Zu, they are brought into the game by using an abacus to predict the number of people they are to kill and the time period to accomplish that. Their leader is Me-Garima-Ba.

The Go Group are high tier, weapon users whose weapons are created from each respected ornament. Unlike the lesser tiers, the Go do not personally count their victims as Ra Dorudo Gu does that for them as they judge. Also, their game roles are themed on personal rules they had placed on themselves, working on a certain number of people they picked personally. The Go who completes the Gegeru, or the one who can defeat all the Go class Grongi, earns the right to fight Daguba for control of the entire Grongi Tribe. Their leader is Go-Gadoru-Ba, one of the three strongest Go, the Gebageru, who modified themselves to alter their forms like Kuuga and Daguba

Each of these groups have several tribe members and will go all out against the humans as well as against the other group until the predominant group is left. After this they all went their separate ways and assumed human forms to lie low and wait until tomorrow to begin their end game. With this Daguba was pleased that he will attain the Ulitimate Darkness soon and humanity will fall leaving his tribe as the new rulers of this world.

- - -

In the first few weeks that followed, Syoaran, Kyuu and Princess Sakura were inside the castle's training room to help Syaoran train to use his powers as well as how to master each forms he possessed and how to utilize them in certain situations, such as the time when his Growing Form was not enough when the Zu Group began massacring certain people in the Clow town, as the murder increases. They are determined to stop them and find out why they committed the murders.

So far, Syoaran has mastrered the first two forms, the Growing and Mighty forms. Here are the statistics that Sakura's advisers have come up with:

-

**Growing Form**

**Rider height**: 190cm

**Rider weight**: 90kg

**Growing Form** is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. In the first encounter with a Grongi, Syaoran wears the belt to fight Zu-Gumun-Ba but is unable to fully utilize its power. Kuuga will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is labeled as "Unidentified Being 2" by certain Royal Police members and thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher "Growing Kick".

-

**Mighty Form**

**Rider height**: 200cm

**Rider weight**: 99kg (104 kg), {125 kg}

**Ability perimeters**

**Punching power**: 3t

**Normal kicking power**: 10t

**Maximum jump height**: 15m

**Maximum running speed**: 100m/5.2s

**Sense**: x10

**Mighty Form** is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, originally referred to by the Royal police as Unidentified Life Form #4. Syaoran was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his "**Mighty Kick**" attack to kill the monsters.

-

"Wow…my brother has become a superhero in roughly a month! It's even better than he used to be when he and the princess went time-traveling! I bet Fay and Kuro-chan would be green with envy when they find out about this…"

"Kyuu…be humble! I didn't do this to brag and we're doing this to solve the murders and to know more about these Grongi…we still don't know about them yet they murdered people…"

"You're brother's right, Kyuu…we mustn't get carried away. It's up to us to stop them before our kingdom and our country be wiped out of existence."

"You're right, Princess…nii-san…sorry…"

"It's alright…let's keep up with the training…"

And so the trio continued with their training and Sakura and Kyuu are now commencing more obstacles to help Syaoran to evoke Kuuga's third form.

- - -

Somewhere within the Clow Kingdom, a portal appeared and two person jump out and one of them was catching his breath. He is Kyuu Renjou from the Real world, specifically from Kabuto's World, and the other is Decade. He grabbed Kyuu from Kabuto's World as Kyuu, Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the sewers and are about to return to Dan Detective School when Decade appeared and dragged him away so he could kill him without interference. Seeing that they're alone, he can now carry on the mission: Kill all incarnations of Kyuu.

"You…why did you brought me here???!!!!"

"Like I said, I kill all Kyuu's whether child or adult…and that is my mission."

"I won't let you! I'll get back to my place and solve the killings once and for all! Rider Change!"

Punching the codes on the Beta Phone's keypad and inserting it onto his belt, Kyuu became Mask Rider Beta and is ready to fight the already-armored Decade when several Grongi tribe members belonging to the Zu and Go Groups showed up and began attacking the two. In the melee Beta managed to sneak his way out by jumping towards a sewer drainage and ran off with a few following him while the others were ganging up on Decade but even though he used his blaster to shoot them off they were simply too many and seeing that Kyuu wasn't here he decided to get help to rid of these pests.

"Get off me, you pests…you're not my targets!"

He took out a card and inserted it inside his belt, summoning Dragredder and then repeated the action and summoned Dragblacker. The two Chinese-type dragons attacked the majority of the Zu Group which ended in their deaths while the survivors retreated. After that Decade tried to figure out where Kyuu Renjou went to and decided to start tracking him down.

"Lucky kid…"

- - -

A month later Syaoran was able to master the upgraded powers of the Mighty form of Kuuga. These are due to which its enhanced the golden power into **Rising Mighty Form**, with golden trimmings. The Mighty Anklet, which is later discovered while in Mighty form, is equipped in the right leg, upgrading Kuuga's attack to "Rising Mighty Kick", which causes the target to explode with a 3000 meter radius of the area.

They then try it out and were able to succeed in utilizing it against several Zu Group tribesmen and killed a majority of them as others managed to flee from their attacker. However, only one chose to remain and slugged it out with Kuuga and though the fight was quite intense as he showed a lot of challenge, the Grongi belonging to the Zu Group eventually fell to Kuuga's Mighty Kick, but not before he made his parting words before succumbing.

"You...a Grongi allying with these **Linto** tribes...you will eventually be the end game's trump card...in the end you'll be forced to choose...the Grongi or the Linto...arrgghh....!"

With the Grongi killed, Syoaran reverted to normal while Kyuu and Princess Sakura went to his side, baffled after hearing everything the dying Grongi just said. Needles to say, this made them uneasy at what he meant about the "end game".

"End game...? Is this what's it all about? Killing the people as a part of their game?"

"Nii-san...he just said..."Linto Tribe"...? does he mean us???"

"I...Sakura...Kyuu...let's head back to your castle...let's sk the advisers if they know more about this..what we just found out. It seems that these simple murders are more than meets the eye..."

- - -

Somewhere else within the Clow Country, Two months have passed and the REAL Kyuu was wandering within the town and was able to survive mainly on picking up fallen fruits as well as getting food in exchange for certain manual labor. He was really worried about how he ended up here and how to get back, but the most important scenario he has to worry about is Decade, as he guessed that he is after him by this time, provided that the Grongi are keeping him busy up to now. At least he was partially relieved that this world's setting is similar to his world.

"_At least this world has telecommunications and all, but still this is like Japan...monarchy-type of government and all...but still, how can I ever get back to my world...? And why is that guy wanted me dead???_"

He didn't mind several people staring at him due to his DDS school uniform though he appeared to be as "Japanese" as the people in the Clow Kingdom are. At this point Sakura, Syaoran and little Kyuu passed by them and there the four of them stared wide-eyed at each other, surprised at what they saw. Kyuu was surprised to see Syoaran and Sakura, dressed like an archaeologist and looking quite an older teen; Sakura appeared to look like a 19-year old and dressed like a princess; and then his younger counterpart. Likewise, little Kyuu nearly gawked at seeing his older self while Sakura was awed by the two Kyuus in terms of similarity.

"You...you looked just like our Kyuu..."

"Hey mister...how old are you...? you looked just like me..."

"Er...it's quite hard to explain...you see...I'm from another world, and..."

"You mean a dimension???"

"Sort of..."

But then their queries was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Grongi Tribe belonging to the Me Group and began slaughtering a lot of people there and chaos erupted. Syoaran was angered by this and wanted to save everyone so he placed both hands in front of his waist and the Arcle Belt appeared, surprising the REAL Kyuu, and then Syoaran's left hand remained at his waist while his right arm and hand pointed towards his enemies and chanted "HENSHIN!" and did a "kamehameha"-like motion with both hands stationed at the left portion of his waist with the red ball-like buckle lighting up and he changed to Kuuga, which is now in "Mighty Form". He then went towards the Me Group attacking the Clow citizens and the REAL Kyuu observed from afar as Sakura and little Kyuu explained to them the situation here.

"...that's that. He the real champion in our kingdom, but of course the Royal Police are there to lend support. Princess Sakura's orders as well as the King's orders...huh?"

Little Kyuu blinked his eyes seeing what the REAL Kyuu is doing as he punched the keypad of the Beta Phone as he inputs the codes. REAL Kyuu decided to join in and help, unwilling to see more people get killed and Kuuga couldn't stop them all alone. After that REAL Kyuu inserted the phone on his belt and changed to Beta, and joins in on the fight.

Along with the Royal Police Force, Kuuga and Beta fought the Me Group but the Grongi attackers are more menacing than they expected, and so Kuuga stood in front of the Me Group and did the same transformation pose, except this time the ball on Kuuga's Arcle Belt lit bright blue and this time he assumed **Dragon Form**. Sakura was baffled and little Kyuu did the explaining.

"**Dragon Form** is a blue quick form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength drops from the level offered by Mighty Form. This armor grants Kuuga blue armor that offers somewhat less protection, but is better suited for quick movements. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "_Splash Dragon_" , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. Dragon was later upgraded by the golden power into **Rising Dragon Form**, gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the Rising Dragon Rod voulge and his finishing move improved into the "_Rising Splash Dragon_"."

Indeed, Kuuga in Dragon Form was able to dish out a lot of damage by grabbing a pole and turn it into a staff and uses high-speed rod attacks, which reduces the Me Group's numbers. Beta decided to help out by assuming "Accel Form" and finished off the remaining Me Group and peace was restored...for now. After that Syoaran invited Kyuu to come with them to the palace to rest as well as to hear his side of the story.

Later that night Kyuu explained to his new-found allies his reason on how he ended up here ans well as he is being chased by the mysterious Decade and said that this Decade intended to kill every Kyuu he sees, as what he heard. Little Kyuu was quite worried about this since he knows nothing about Decade or why he wants to kill every Kyuu he sees, so Syaoron decided that they must first finish off Daguba and the remaining tribes so that they can concentrate on facing Decade and stop him. Meanwhile little Kyuu showed to REAL Kyuu the stats of Kuuga's Dragon form.

-

**Dragon Form**

**Rider height**: 200cm

**Rider weight**: 90kg (92 kg)

**Ability perimeters**

**Punching power**: 1t

**Normal kicking power**: 3t

**Maximum jump height**: 30m (50m)

**Maximum running speed**: 100m/2s

**Sense**: x10

- - -

Somewhere within the Clow Kingdom, Tsukasa Kadoya was walking among the people, hearing and getting various informations about Kuuga as well as about Beta and even learned of this world's Kyuu and now he is pleased with the fact that he can now kill two Kyuu's at once and then all of his problems are solved. With that he set off towards the palace and see how he could sneak inside without delay.

"_Nice...if I kill both Kyuu's then I'll be able to get home..._"

- - -

Outside the palace he finds out that the guards are there and it was well-guarded so he had no choice but to wait for the opportunity to strike but then heard two guards talking to each other and this seem to give him an idea on how to get to Kyuu without compromising himself, but then a member of the Zu Group barged his way in and killed several palace guards and he decided to follow, and there Syoaran showed up and changed to Kuuga. This was a good opportunity for Tsukasa to copy Kuuga's powers and took a picture of him. After that he hid himself away and disguised himself as one of the palace guards and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Soon Kuuga finished off the Grongi and the palace guards further intensified their defense of the castle.

- - -

In the next few days Everyone inside the palace gathered to make their plan on how to stop the Grongi and defeat Daguba once and for all and several guardsmen are on hand to listen to the plan, with Tsukasa among them, and from there they all agreed upon to set off to the highest mountain peak south of the Clow Kingdom by tomorrow morning and will have several guardsmen coming to handle the remaining Grongi tribal groups using several newly-created weapons that would at least weaken them while Sakura, little Kyuu, REAL Kyuu and Syaoran will confront Daguba in their final battle.

- - -

Two days later, everyone at the Royal Police force are now stationed outside the mountain peak and are ready to take their places and the final battle is about to take place. Real Kyuu transformed into Beta and used the "Grand impact Punch" to blast a hole at the weak part of the mountain wall to make their own secret entrance and soon they were in. Little Kyuu was amazed at what his counterpart just did.

"A camera used as a knuckle duster...nice..."

As the rest of the Royal Po;ice Force and the Guardsmen began getting the Grongi's attentions, Tsukasa sneaked out of sight and followed Syaoran's party and followed them to get a shot at the two Kyuu's, hoping to kill them with one shot.

Nearly an hour later, two scenes can be shown as the combined forces of the Royal Police Force and the Guardsmen were able to weaken the Grongi tribes though it didn't deter the Grongi to fight back, resulting in casualties of both sides though the Royal forces are gaining ground and slowly the tide of the battle shifted to their side, but more bodies are piling up one after another. Blood was spilled on the ground as more are getting injured and killed.

At the top of the mountain peak, Syaoran and Kyuu were confronting **N-Daguba-Zeba**, and the two changed into Kuuga and Beta to begin their attacks, but they soon realized that the Grongi leader is no pushover and swaps the two aside and Daguba scoops up Beta for a look at him as he finds in insignificant to the fight here.

"You...you're not a Grongi...and I could tell you are not of this world...why are you here?"

"To stop you!"

"You're welcome to try...boy."

However, Kuuga assumed his Dragon form and impaled Daguba on the back though the Grongi didn't released his hold on Beta as he continued to strangle him while blasting Kuuga away with a energy blast. But then someone else came and it appeared to be TheBee, stabbing Daguba on the same spot where Kuuga struck, using the "Rider Sting" and further impaled the Grongi on the back, this time weakening him and Beta was able to escape from the Grongi's hold, though he wondered how the ZECt agent came here..

"Grr...who...are you...?"

"Just a passerby...remember that..."

Then "TheBee" took out what appeared to be a data card which showed Kabuto's picture and data, and REAL Kyuu stared wide-eyed with horror as he deduced who TheBee is. It was Decade and he wondered how he get here so fast. As Decade puts in the datacard, Decade-TheBee changed forms and became Decade-Kabuto and inserted another data card in, and he executed Kabuto's "Rider Kick", and Daguba was killed for good.

As Sakura and little Kyuu were cheering, Beta stood in front of the two with worrying tome making the two think twice about cheering Decade. As Kuuga came to Beta, Beta explained who Decade is and why he is here, and Decade made his statement which made the foursome trembled with worry as Decade-Kabuto stepped closer.

"Looks like this is my lucky day...two Kyuu's to die at my hands..."

As Sakura shields little Kyuu, Beta made the first attack and fought Kabuto again and assumed "Accel Form" while Decade-Kabuto inserts a data card and used "Clock Up", and the two fought back and forth for about 10 seconds, and when their time is up, Beta reverted to default form and Decade-Kabuto took advantage bu throwing his Kunai Gun in "Axe Form" and struck Beta, and then inserted a data card and assumed Kuuga's form, surprising the real Kuuga, and the four became more surprised as Decade-Kuuga inserted another data card and assumed Kuuga's stronger form, the "Pegasus Form". Little Kyuu checked on his laptop and read the latest sta and was worried at the turn of events and then looked at Beta, as he was still weakened from the attack.

-

**Pegasus Form**

**Rider height**: 200cm

**Rider weight**: 99kg (99.9 kg)

**Ability perimeters**

**Punching power**: 1t

**Normal kicking power**: 3t

**Maximum jump height**: 15m

**Maximum running speed**: 100m/5.2s

-

**Decade-Kuuga/Pegasus** then fired three energy arrows which further weakened Beta and the phone was unfastened from the belt, reverting back to normal. The real Kuuga stood in front and is ready to initiate another transformation when little Kyuu came to his side and showed him the stats on the Pegasus Form, which made Syaoran a bit uneasy about assuming the Pegasus Form.

-

**Pegasus Form** is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme levels, enabling him to see and hear his opponents with deadly accuracy. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form & be unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the Pegasus Bowgun crossbow that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus", an arrow shot from the bowgun. Once upgraded to **Rising Pegasus Form**, Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more and uses the Rising Pegasus Bowgun for his "Rising Blast Pegasus". This attack may uses up to three arrows.

-

"But I can't let this guy kill you two...I'll take the risk and hope he goes down first..."

"I don't think so, bub..."

Inserting two data cards, one after the other, Decade-Kuuga/Pegasus summoned two Chinese Dragons, a red and a black one. They are Dragredder and Dragblacker and both were ready to attack. With a wave of his hand, Decade-Kuuga/Pegasus ordered them to spew flames at the targets not minding that Sakura be killed as well, and so the two dragon spew out red and black flames and a huge flare of red and black ball came down crashing and hit the targets Unknown to everyone, the portal that used to transport Decade to several dimensions appeared underneath REAL Kyuu and he fell, taking him to another world, but the flames covered it up so Decade assume that the REAL Kyuu is killed.

As the smoke cleared, several magical feathers materialized and are scattered in 10 pieces, but Sakura and little Kyuu were nowhere to be found save for his burnt laptop and her burnt necklace. Kuuga was furious at what Decade did and goes at him in pure rage, but Decade did a salute and descended into the portal that appeared.

"Bye-bye..."

As Decade escaped, Kuuga kneels down in agony, crying out loudly as two of his most important persons in his life were taken away, and by the time the Royal Police and the guardsmen arrived and saw the remains, they were also grieving and are trying hard to comfort the crying Kuuga, who then reverted back to normal and sadly told them what happened.

- - -

At the Dimensional World, Tsukasa was slowly awakened from his brainwashed state and demanded that the man who gave him the mission to keep his promise and have someone important to him awakened from her induced slumber, and the man, named Narutaki, nodded and proclaimed that he'll keep his promise and said that within 48 hours "she" will be awakened.

Meanwhile, Fei Wong Reed was watching at his castle as he sees something is happening at the nine "worlds" as they are seemingly converging into one single planet, and is awaiting the results, regardless of what would happen next, as he is confident that his world is not affected, but then his assistant, Xing Huo notices that Kabuto's World and Hibiki's world appeared to be not directly affected and Fei Wong Reed called on Narutaki to check it out.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Well, it's over, right? Nine Worlds taken over, but what will happen next?

_**Preview:**_

Go to _**Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution**_ to see what becomes of the REAL Kyuu and to see if he is safe after Decade thinks he has killed him. Also see what happens when the real world is indirectly affected by what Decade did to the other worlds...

Next chapter, here in _**Decade**_, see what happens when all of the champions of the nine worlds band together and fought off Decade...but first see how they will meet each other first and who organized the meeting...


	10. Final Chapter

**_Decade_**

We are now here in the final chapter of this fic…and this will be the deciding factor on what will happen to Decade after killing at least 10 "Kyuu's" form at least nine worlds with the exception of Kyuu from Kabuto's world (the REAL world that is). With Decade's "mission" completed, see what will happen to the friends of the Kyuu's he left behind as they plan to get even as a way to avenge their friend and loved one.

- - -

Clow Kingdom. Fei Wong Reed told Narutaki, a mysterious man, about the status of the situation and he wasn't too pleased with the results. He wondered how this happened since the Kyuu who was killed in Hibiki's world was a perfect match, the crystal ball showed that Kyutu is now organizing a party to search for Decade, while at Kabuto's world Kyuu is still attending DDS classes. He now wants to personally deal with this as he is determined to end Kyuu's life once and for all.

"Curses…! I will not be denied by this…! I will not stop until all Kyuu's are dead!!! Fei Wong Reed…allow me to use Decade for at least one last time…"

But then all of the sudden, the crystal ball flashed as it showed Kyuu from kabuto's world being killed by Mitochondria Eve, while the next footage showed Kyuu from Hibiki's world being consumed by a powerful Makamou, and the villains are pleased with what they saw. Narutaki was visibly overjoyed with what he saw, and he got what he wanted: The death of all Kyuu's.

"So, Narutaki…you got what you wanted, right? No more Kyuu to bother you, am I correct?"

"Yes…though one Kyuu gave me the ultimate humiliation, the mere sight of other incarnations of Kyuu reminded me of the ultimate humiliation I received from the embarrassing defeat he gave me…I would rid all of the Kyuu's from the worlds I traveled. So, yes…it is satisfying…no more detectives or anyone of the sort…all thanks to you, Mr. Reed…"

"So what will you do with Decade?"

"I have no need for him…I might as well discard him…"

"At least grant him his wish…that's why he agreed to help you in the first place…"

"Fine…let him enjoy for his last moments…"

- - -

_Decade's world…_

At a hospital, 19-year old teenager Natsumi Hikari got up from her hospital bed as she awakened from her unknown cause of her comatose which left her bedridden for almost 10 years. She wondered how she ended up here and wondered how long she is confined here. Getting dressed, she noticed that the hospital is deserted and that no one else is here.

"Um…hello…? Anyone there…?"

Seeing that no one is answering, she slowly walked out of the hospital and left. She then recalled someone she is supposed to meet. Tsukasa Kadoya. As she was on her way to the ground floor exit she saw the calendar and was shocked to realize that 10 years have passed, but as she glanced at the mirror, she still appeared physically as a 19-year old.

"_I've been in the hospital bed for…10 years??? What happened to me??? And where's Tsukasa???!!! I haven't seen him for a long while???_"

As she walked away she seemed to notice someone walking towards the hills and seemingly recognized him. Getting a better look she was able to recognize him and went after him, wanting to know and get some answers.

"Tsukasa!!! Tsukasa!!! Wait up!!!"

But Tsukasa paid no attention as he stopped by the middle of the hills while placing a data card inside the camera belt and initiated his transformation to Decade. As Natsumi was surprised at what she saw, she saw more trouble coming ahead. And this troubled her a lot from the looks of what coming, in the ground and at the air.

In the air, a castle mounted on the back of a dragon was flying, followed by two flying trains are fast approaching, with a man in a white armor flying using a jetpack. Behind them are several disc animals modeled after flying animals. All are approaching Decade, who is standing still. Right behind them are two Japanese, metallic dragons, one red and one black.

At the ground below, several Troopers in armors are riding vehicles and are armed with weapons, followed by several others. Some are modeled after the Zodiac symbols and others are modeled after the Greek alphabet letters. Right behind them are the Oni led by **Hibiki** and following close by are **Agito** and **G3**. Then all of the sudden Decade's body lit up in white light and flashed blindly and fired away at the approaching attackers.

Natsumi covered her eyes as the light blinded her and when the light faded, only a few remained. Hibiki, **Ibuki**, Agito, G3, **Kuuga** and **Blade** remained on the ground while the Den-Liner was still charging despite smokes billowing from the damaged compartments. Decade discharges another flash of energy and the train exploded, and Hibiki went close and attacked him using his taiko, but a punch from Decade caused a hole on the Oni's chest and he exploded on sight, and grabbed the taiko and beat the taiko on Agito, beating him like a drum until he exploded and killed.

Ibuki uses his trumpet to use his purifying sonic sound to stop him bit Decade used the taiko's tip to jam the trumpet's hole and caused a backlash, causing the sonic sound to go back and Ibuki's head exploded, killing him. The troopers opened fire but Decade swings the Taiko and emits a pair of powerful fireballs, killing all of the troopers until two are left: Kuuga and G3.

G3 fired away using his cannon gun but was soon being fired away by Decade's blaster gun, since it is more advanced than the G3 armor which penetrated the armor and pierced G3's body, killing the user. This leaves Kuuga left and the two had a stare-off before Kuuga assumes his final form - - the Ultimate form, in which his armor became black and goes charging, and Decade charged towards him, and Natsumi was horrified at what she is seeing.

"Tsukasa…STOP IT!!! STOP!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!"

Her pleas fell deaf as the two armored fighters landed their blows hitting their chests and an explosion occurred, and from there she couldn't tell what becomes of the two and hope that Tsukasa is alright. She was really worried at why this is happening and why are these armored fighters are after Tsukasa, as well as what he is doing during her 10-year comatose state.

**_Cliffhanger..._**

Well, it's over…there's nothing more to add and nothing more to tell…but in the next chapter, you will get the answer…and it'll give you a lot to think about…


	11. Coming Atractions

**_Decade_**

Well, at this point Decade is "finished", but it's by no means that it will not go unresolved, as I have a plan in mind. While awaiting for the answer…here are the fics to watch out for while awaiting for the answer to Decade:

**New Hero, New Legend** (Cardcaptor Sakura)

- Based on Kuuga's world story arc chapter in _**Decade**_, this fic is set after Tsubasa Chronicles and focuses on Syaoran returning to his world to be spending normal life at Tomoeda, but is now assuming a role as protector as an ancient race of villains threaten the peace of Japan and his parents' (Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li) powers are useless against them as he discovered a new power that would hel him in his fight.

Release date: anytime this year

* * *

**Seeds Of Agito** (Magic Knight Rayearth)

- Based on Agito's story arc chapter in _**Decade**_, takes place two years after New Hero, New Legend. A new breed of villains arrived in Tokyo from Cephiro and are after certain people who have received the mysterious seeds, and killed them. The Metropolitan Police Department creates a new weapon to combat them, and Hkaru Shindou is faced with dealing the new enemy while discovering a hidden power within her that connects her to the murders.

Release date: 2010

* * *

**Parasite Eve: Lord Of The Speed** (Detective School Q)

- Sequel to _**Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution**_, DDS and ZECT are now facing a new problemas a new organization surfaces and gives them trouble while a new horde of mutated entities are sighted, which allows them to assume human forms. Moreover, Kyuu Renjou discovers that these new breed of mutants are connected to his family's DNA samples.

Release date: early 2010

* * *

**Climax Jump** (Detective School Q)

- Also based on the Den-O story arc chapter in _**Decade**_, Kazuma and Kinta team up with Class D as they deal with an unknown enemy who altered time and affected both the past and the present, and must find a way to restore its proper balance to bring DDS back to its existence, as well as bringing Kyuu back. Expect some time-traveling elements here.

Release date: early 2011

* * *

**Journey Through The Decade** (Detective School Q)

- Direct sequel to _**Decade**_. Tsukasa Kodoya must undo the damage he has done by traveling to nine different worlds to fix the damage as well as retrieving nine feathers to bring both Sakura and Kyuu back alive as well as dealing with each of the nine worlds' champions.

Release date: early 2012

* * *

Though I can't say which of these fics are coming out, but one thing's for sure, Parasite Eve: Lord of the Speed will definitely be out by next year while Climax Jump will be out by either late next year or early 2011, as for the rest, if time permits me, I might bring them out sooner than expected.

Until then, enjoy.


	12. Yuko's Deception

**_Decade_**

Okay…you readers are probably scratching your heads and a "?" became your reactions, as "Decade" was already been completed, with all of the "Kyuu's" killed off, so why another update?

A thought hit me as a certain "Kyuu" is still ongoing in two of my fics, and an idea popped into my "thought balloon" I came up with an idea on how to address the "cliffhanger" as a certain character could be an important factor in stopping Decade's rampage as two Kyuu's from my current fics, **Parasite Eve II** and **Seeds of Agito** are still active so I thought I should have a 3rd Kyuu show up to provide him as a "warning" to other remaining Kyuu's.

* * *

_Yuko Ichihara's shop…_

**Kimihiro Watanuki** and **Shizuka Domeki** had just finished eating their popcorn after watching the "climatic scene" on Yuko's crystal ball as they had just witnessed "Decade" defeating an army that was intending to defeat him and yet he repulsed all of them after a hard-fought battle while **Kuuga** was the only one left, and the scene became blurry after Kuuga and Decade delivered simultaneous blows to each other.

"Well…that's it, I guess…poor Kyuu Renjou…so many versions of him are already dead…I wonder why this Decade wanted him killed for some shallow reason…who's going to stop him…and what's he going to do now, now that all of the Kyuu's are no more… "

"Now that's a question that may not be answered…"

Yuko was watching her crystal ball the entire time and just smirked at hearing the two boys' remarks, as she has something up her sleeve and is sure the next series of events would surely surprise them…and knew that this would alert **Fei Wong Reed** and **Narutaki**, but then she wouldn't mind it as she sees this as a "fun factor" that would entertain her lifestyle as the Dimensional Witch.

"Do you really think that a fool like Reed would get away with what he wants? And it seems that he is aware of the implications yet he doesn't care since he's in his own dimension and would rather see the ten worlds crumble into chaos…of course I won't allow it as this would mean my world would be affected, so both Reed and Narutaki are in for a big surprise…"

As Watanuki and Domeki glanced at each other, a teenager came inside her shop to buy some souvenirs. He is Kyuu Renjou. The two boys stared wide-eyed as the young teen standing before them and all they knew that Kyuu died along the other versions of himself. As he looked at some of the items, Yuko entertained the customer and after a few minutes the he left, and glanced at surprised boys, who stared at the departing teens in disbelief.

"Surprised? Well, you should be…for this is one of the many surprises I'll be pulling off…"

Things didn't help matters for the two boys as Maru and Moro began dancing around and tease the two which offered little sense to their surprised discoveries about a Kyuu being alive undetected by Decade.

"Déjà vu, Déjà vu…that really surprised you…you're going to shake your feet and do the bibbidy-babbidy-boo… Déjà vu, Déjà vu…that really surprised you…you're going to shake your feet and do the bibbidy-babbidy-boo… Déjà vu, Déjà vu…that really surprised you…you're going to shake your feet and do the bibbidy-babbidy-boo… Déjà vu, Déjà vu…that really surprised you…you're going to shake your feet and do the bibbidy-babbidy-boo… Déjà vu, Déjà vu…that really surprised you…you're going to shake your feet and do the bibbidy-babbidy-boo… Déjà vu, Déjà vu…that really surprised you…you're going to shake your feet and do the bibbidy-babbidy-boo…"

But as Yuko tried to tell her two assistants to stop, Maru and Moro grabbed and raised the hem of her Kimono, showing her panties. While Domeki looked away, Watanuki wasn't able to, staring wide-eyed at her legs and her panties, much to her surprise.

"Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo… Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo… Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo… Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo… Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo… Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo… Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo… Panties, panties…all for you…take a look and do the peek-a-boo…"

"YOU PAIR OF HENTAI!"

KA-BLAG!

Yuko was blushing and smack their heads and the two "twins" fell to the ground, knocked out and she regained her composure and decided to address the scene the boys saw a while ago and to provide answer to them as to what just transpired.

"So, my boys…ready for the answer?"

"Yes…what just happened? How come there's a Kyuu Renjou here? Is he from this world? What gives here and how come he appeared in our shop? I don't understand? I thought there are about 10 Kyuu's here…Domeki…you saw it too, right?"

"If I recall…all of the Kyuu's we saw are killed squarely…"

"My, my…you sure are unaware…what Decade did in killing several Kyuu's has caused a paradox in the flow of time…and while you saw it a few minutes ago, it actually happened and two hours ago so I secretly went to one of the worlds and talked to someone to alert him of the possible scenario and had him sent to a few worlds to provide a decoy while I secretly sedated those Kyuu's and had them hidden to a secret world…"

"What? So how many Kyuu did you save…?"

The crystal ball flashed a scene and shows that the "worlds" that Decade visited were just illusions, which it turned out that he visited each an empty place, and by now he realized that his "mission" isn't completed and he has no recourse but to go back to Reed's world empty-handed. Watanuki is a little baffled so Yuko used her magic to "enlarge" the visual and there he and Domeki, along with Wataru, watches the scene before them.

**-x-x-x-**

As Decade stood on his ground and not backing away, he looked forward in meeting his attackers which comprised an army of armored fighters that represent each of the ten worlds that he visited and where he killed each of the ten worlds' Kyuu's.

In the air, a castle mounted on the back of a dragon was flying, followed by two flying trains are fast approaching, with a man in a white armor flying using a jetpack. Behind them are several disc animals modeled after flying animals. All are approaching Decade, who is standing still. Right behind them are two Japanese, metallic dragons, one red and one black. The scene shows who the fighters are and from which world they represent: The **World of Kiva**, the **World of Zodiac**, the **World of Hibiki** and the **World of Den-O**.

At the ground below, several Troopers in armors are riding vehicles and are armed with weapons, followed by several others. Some are modeled after the Zodiac symbols and others are modeled after the Greek alphabet letters. Right behind them are the Oni led by Hibiki and following close by are Agito and G3. Then all of the sudden Decade's body lit up in white light and flashed blindly and fired away at the approaching attackers.

The approaching army began to fire their weapons, and are ready to close in when the light began to shine brightly, and after a few minutes it faded, and as the view slowly cleared, only a few remained. Hibiki, Ibuki, Agito, G3, Kuuga and Blade remained on the ground while the Den-Liner was still charging despite smokes billowing from the damaged compartments. Decade discharges another flash of energy and the train exploded, and Hibiki went close and attacked him using his taiko, but a punch from Decade caused a hole on the Oni's chest and he exploded on sight, and grabbed the taiko and beat the taiko on Agito, beating him like a drum until he exploded and killed.

Ibuki uses his trumpet to use his purifying sonic sound to stop him bit Decade used the taiko's tip to jam the trumpet's hole and caused a backlash, causing the sonic sound to go back and Ibuki's head exploded, killing him. The troopers opened fire but Decade swings the Taiko and emits a pair of powerful fireballs, killing all of the troopers until two are left: Kuuga and G3.

G3 fired away using his cannon gun but was soon being fired away by Decade's blaster gun, since it is more advanced than the G3 armor which penetrated the armor and pierced G3's body, killing the user. This leaves Kuuga left and the two had a stare-off before Kuuga assumes his final form - - the Ultimate form, in which his armor became black and goes charging, and Decade charged towards him, and is followed by an explosion. In the end, Decade stood triumphant and left the desolated area, and as soon as he did, the scene slowly "shattered" and the true scene emerged as a parking lot of a modern city, and apparently the people there are unaware of what happened as Yuko used magic to stop the flow of time.

**-x-x-x-**

Yuko's crystal ball then flashed and revealed the "actual" Kyuu's of the 10 worlds, alive and active, and there she explained to the two boys that Decade didn't kill them and that she deceived him all this time.

"The Kyuu you saw today is from the World of Kabuto…oh, I made a dimensional gate so that any one I wish for you to see came here, so we're still in our world…and not connected to any of the other worlds…moreover, I was able to shield some of the worlds that Decade visited and secretly had that version of Kyuu saved while some of the Worlds he visited are just "decoys" so as to divert him from his true objectives…by now Fei Wong Reed and the mysterious person who harbors a deep hatred for Kyuu have sensed it…oh, you may come out now, my guest…"

A person emerged from the curtains and Watanuki was shocked and surprised at who came out. It was a guy who looked similarly like Kyuu, though he appeared to be aged 20 and is wearing gothic clothing and smirks like Kelberos. As he stepped in, even Domeki looked suspicious.

"I wish to thank you, Dimensional Witch, for warning me and saving my life…what do you wish me to do so I could repay you…? I'm in your debt, so tell me what you wish for me to do…?"

"Boys…this is **Wataru Kyurenai**…and he is from the **World of Kiva**…the one you saw is just a copy…and not the actual setting…I made that up just before Decade was created and sent there…Wataru…I have a job for you…Go to a few selected dimensions…try to recruit someone I happen to saw…and have any of them invited to come here…I wish to talk to them…oh, and take this with you…this device would lead you to other worlds…and drop this letter…I'm sure those worlds' Kyuu's would find it irresistible to turn down my invitation…"

As Wataru is about to leave Yuko gave him some last-minute instruction.

"Oh…you'll find two more additional paths…as there are two more versions of Kyuu's…see to it that you give them the invites as well…"

"As you wish, madam…"

Watanuki couldn't believe what he's hearing, that there are other Kyuu's existed besides the 10, and this was too much of him and Domeki was slightly confused at the turn of events.

"There are other Kyuu's? apart from the ten you showed us?"

"Yes…and so far Fei Wong Reed is unaware of that at the moment…and by now he should have discovered the "deception" I made…and will send out Decade to destroy the actual "Kyuu's…"

Wataru nodded as he prepares to leave at once to find other existing worlds where the "original" versions of Kyuu's exists, while Watanuki and Domeki wondered how will this situation fare should Fei Wong Reed find out that he and his "Decade" have been deceived all this time.

* * *

At Fei Wong Reed's Narutaki bursts in the ruler's throne room, irate at what he has discovered, and within minutes Reed discovered what was wrong and learned who did this…

"Yuko, Yuko…what a real witch you turn out to be…very clever..but that won't last long…Narutaki, be at ease…I will rectify that situation at once…I will send Decade there at once…and this time I'll make sure he'll finish the job…"

"You'd better…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Surprise, no? A Kyuu is alive and it's all thanks to Yuko.

So where will this lead to? Can't say what to expect…except that this time I'll be showing some chapter revealing the actual "Kyuu's World" and what their true settings are after some of the "Worlds" that Decade visited are just "decoys".

So expect a bit of longer chapters ahead as I plan to make some "expanding" stories…

Oh, here are some choices you'd like to see which world you want to see:

- World of Faiz

- World of Ryuki

- World of Blade

- World of Hibiki

So type your choices in the review box and rate them from 1 to 3…


End file.
